A Choice II: Ancient Secrets
by Red Pen Ninja
Summary: It's 11 years since A Choice. Anakin is reforming the Jedi Order and Luke and Leia are Jedi in training. Everything seems fine, but an ancient evil is lurking... SEQUEL TO A CHOICE! Better summary inside!
1. Dark Past, Bright Future

**As requested, the sequel to A Choice. I still expect reviews but it's okay if you don't give me any. It'll only ruin my Christmas dreams. Just kidding, but seriously review.**

**Disclaimer: I'm afraid making a sequel doesn't make me George Lucas.**

**Full Summary: It's been 11 years since **_**A Choice**_**. Luke and Leia are Jedi-in-training. Anakin is reforming the Order as its relationship counselor and helping the Jedi stay away from the Dark Side. Everything seems fine, but an ancient evil is lurking…**

Ahsoka swatted a few of flies away from her face. She crouched in the underbrush of Yavin 4. With a quick motion of her hand, her legion moved forward.

"Feeling okay, boss?" Galen muttered.

"Galen, you are twenty-five years old. I am twenty-seven. I am not your Master, let alone your boss, and you need to be an adult."

"Oh and who do I have to look up to? Anakin?" he laughed silently at his own joke.

Ahsoka couldn't help but smile. Her smile soon faded and she whispered, "Show time."

Turning to the legion, she ordered in a hushed voice, "I can sense darkness in there. Me and Galen will take care of this. If we need help, we'll call."

The two Jedi pushed aside the leaves and entered the clearing. Before them stood an ancient Sith temple. It had nine pillars with different depictions of Sith and a carving of the Dark Side above the entrance. A warning message was inscribed below the carving. Vines inched their way over the ruins and a faint whispering reached the ears of the Jedi.

In an ancient, lost language the mysterious voice sang, "Sai asha…..lor de bar…..sai de bar…..lor asha." _Praise to the Sith…..Mighty Dark Side….Praise to the Dark Side…..Mighty Sith!_

Ahsoka shivered at the sound of the words and a feeling of hopelessness, fear, and anger entered her soul.

Anakin's voice echoed in her ears, "Think of something that makes you happy and the Dark Side will go away."

"Listen, you stay here and guard, I'll go inside," Ahsoka whispered.

"Hmm, so the troopers are guarding me, and I'm guarding you. This should go well," Galen joked.

"Really not the time."

"Got it….boss."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and crept slowly into the darkness of the Sith temple. She swung her lightsaber around, illuminating the dark places of the ancient building. Her heart throbbed inside her chest and she longed for the light of day to soothe her again.

Breathing heavily, she continued to move through the temple. The relic shouldn't be far. She felt a cold wind rush by her and she whipped around, seeing nothing but a shadow. For a moment, she stood and waited, though she didn't know what she was waiting for.

She shrugged and turned around. A hunched over figure with a tattered black robe and blazing red eyes awaited her. She swung her lightsaber at it, for a moment unafraid, but it could not be cut.

"You're in my domain now, Jedi," it rasped in a high-pitched ancient voice. Its two skeleton-like hands reached for her and she dashed out of the Temple.

Outside, in the sun, Galen waited for her. Shaking, she ran towards him.

He opened his arms and she collapsed into his warm embrace.

"Oh, Master, it can't be that bad in there. Did you see any spiders?"

Ahsoka, shaking from fear and sobs, looked up at him, "I'm embarrassing myself, aren't I?"

"It's okay, boss. I'll beat up anyone who picks on you," Galen grinned down at her.

For the first time, she realized how handsome he was, with his broad shoulders and strong arms and long legs that made him almost six inches taller than she was. His dark eyes twinkled as he grinned at her, his stubble spreading across his sharply angled face. He blew a stray strand of long, messy black hair out of his way.

This wasn't the same weird teenage Sith she'd trained. This was…a _man_.

"Ready to go?" he said, letting go of her and walking back towards the legion.

"If it means getting out of this clearing, sure. I am going to miss the planet though," she said, wiping her eyes and freshening up in the nearby stream.

"Yeah. Who knows, maybe we'll come back someday. You know, not on a mission. On one of Skywalker's new vacation plans," Galen laughed as he swung a leg over his speederbike.

Ahsoka followed him back into the brush were the troopers waited.

"General, Leroy here is hurt," Rex pointed to the moaning clone lying on the ground.

"Put him on my speeder," Ahsoka ordered. "I'll ride with someone else."

"Will do, General," Rex picked up the clone and gently lay him across Ahsoka's speederbike. He tied the bike onto his and drove off.

"Hop on, boss," Galen patted his seat.

Ahsoka held onto her former apprentice's waist as he sped off to catch up with the clones. The wind whipped around her and the sun began to set in the distance.

"It really is pretty here," Galen commented.

"Yeah," she said in a daydreamy voice. "It really is."

**HHHHHH**

"Okay, kids," Anakin said. "Who wants to be a Jedi?"

"Dad, we are Jedi." Luke said with a sigh.

"Jedi Padawans," Anakin pointed out. "But you're doing good. You have lightsabers. And robes."

"And you have a meeting in two second," Leia said, looking up from her father's desk and showing him his datapad planner.

"Oh. Right. Well, don't mess up my office and Leia, your master should be back soon," Anakin grabbed a few datapads and ran down the hall.

"So, wanna race to Dex's?" Leia asked.

"You heard him, Galen's going to be back any minute and he hates it when you make him wait," Luke told her.

"He loves me anyway," Leia said with a sparkle in her eyes. "And you keep Obi-Wan waiting all the time."

"He can't do anything about it. He's going on forty-five," Luke argued.

"So? Yoda's going to be like eight hundred and forty."

"I'm going down to the meditation chambers," Luke rose from his seat in his father's armchair.

"Why? You don't meditate."

"Sometimes they have snacks down there."

"That happened once when the chef made too many Coruscanti crème puffs," Leia argued.

"Not doing this with you right now!"

**HHHHHH**

Anakin stood in front of the Jedi like he had so many times before. The sun was shining through the windows and everyone looked relaxed.

The relaxation thing was a first for the Jedi. Just recently, they had begun to unwind as Anakin's reform had taught them to.

"All right, listen you guys," Anakin began. "We've had some issues on Yavin 4. We don't know what's in that Temple, but we do know it's making the spirits of the Sith in there go crazy."

"But it's okay now, right?" the new Jedi who replaced Anakin on the Council, a fat Besalisk named Oron Bilow, piped up hopefully.

"You're positive you made the right replacement choice?" Anakin asked the Jedi. They laughed and Anakin continued, "Well, I sent Ahsoka and Galen to check it out. They should be back soon."

"What happens when we find the relic?"

"Well, I was thinking we can put it on display in public," Anakin said sarcastically. "Just kidding. We'll destroy it, obviously."

"One question," Mace asked. "Where was I when you were assigned this?"

"I specialize in investigative missions, remember? Just cuz I spend most of my time behind a desk doesn't mean I can't send a team out," Anakin snapped. He smiled, "On a happier note, the Naboo approved our petition for an island retreat there. Now all we need is Alderaan and Tatooine to approve."

"Does anyone actually want to vacation on Tatooine anyway?" Obi-Wan joked.

"Just in case, my friend," Anakin told him. "Just in case."

**HHHHHHH**

Ahsoka and Galen were already in his office when Anakin returned from the meeting late at night.

"Hey guys," Anakin said, taking a seat in the chair next to the couch were the two sat. "How'd it go?"

"We're a no go on the relic, Skywalker," Galen reported with a flashing smile.

"Yeah, there's some crazy ass stuff going on in there," Ahsoka said with a shudder.

"I bet so. You two get some rest. In your own beds, of course," Anakin teased.

"There's nothing going on with us, Skyguy. I swear on my life," Ahsoka growled.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just very easy to pick on the two of you," he grinned at the pair.

"Good _night_, Skywalker," Galen snapped as he walked down the hall to his quarters.

Anakin followed them out the door and locked it, "If you see my kids, let me know!"

Galen was already gone, but Ahsoka turned and told him, "I need to talk to you later. And I saw them down in the kitchen."

"If they're stealing Master Fisto's caf rolls, I'll have their heads," Anakin began to run down the stairs. "Oh, and come anytime. I've been very un-busy since everyone seems to be avoiding the Dark Side and relationships. Or they're keeping it a secret and won't come for a relationship record. So much for reform, eh?"

Ahsoka smiled, turned, and retreated to her bedroom. Downstairs, she could barely hear Anakin lightly, jokingly scolding his children and taking them home to Padme`.


	2. Decisions

**Happy Holidays from the gang at A Choice! Haha. That was cool…..anyway, only saying that cuz you won't hear from me until 2011 :o so have a great holiday, a great break, and an awesome new year!**

**Disclaimer: Do I even need to bother anymore?**

**If you read, please review and don't be afraid to subscribe!**

When Padme` got home from the Senate building, she wasn't surprised that even Anakin was asleep.

Of course, Jedi never sleep when a new presence is sensed.

In a sleepy voice, Anakin asked, "So how's Chancellor Organa doing? Better with a Skywalker as his Vice Chairman?"

Padme` crawled into bed next to him, "Maybe."

She opened her mouth to say something else but he stopped her, "Can it wait 'til tomorrow? I like sleeping. Especially with my favorite politician."

"When you put it that way…." She planted a kiss on his forehead and snuggled up next to him.

He wrapped his arm around her and soon the two were asleep.

**HHHHHH**

Leia, no matter what, was always the first one to wake up in the morning. She liked having the big, fresh apartment to herself while her family slept.

This morning, the sun hadn't even warmed Coruscant when Leia awoke. She brushed her hair out and then pulled it back. She changed into the chocolate brown robes Galen had given her and sauntered into the kitchen.

"Maybe I'll try some caf this morning," she said to herself in her faux adult voice.

Standing on a chair, she opened the cabinet that she had seen her father open millions of times, grabbed the container of caf beans, and poured them into the brewer.

"It only takes Dad a few seconds," she thought.

A few minutes later, she grabbed the handle of the oversized caf pot and shakily lifted it off of the brewer. As she turned to move it onto the island where the mug was waiting (as she had seen Anakin do so many times), it flew out of her hand and crashed to the ground. It shattered and glass flew everywhere, glittering and skidding around on the floor.

Seconds later, Anakin appeared with a blaster in his hand, "Don't move, I have a blaster!" Realizing who he was aiming at, he dropped the gun, "Leia. Oh. What are you doing?"

"Trying to make caf," she said in a dimming voice.

"Lovely," Anakin shook his hair out and Force-pulled a dustpan and brush towards him. "Eat some breakfast, Lee."

Leia smiled at her father's nickname, leapt nimbly over both the glass and her father, hunched over and taking care of the broken glass, and went to the pantry.

After Anakin had finished cleaning up the glass, he pulled out his emergency caf pot and made more caf.

"If we didn't own two caf pots, there would've been hell to pay," Anakin told his daughter groggily.

"Shoot anyone?" Padme` asked, emerging from the bedroom in her Senator gown.

"No. It was your daughter here, trying to deprive us of caf."

"How come when she messes up she's my daughter, but when she does something amazing, we share the triumph?"

Anakin shrugged, "Maybe we can have a debate later." He made a cup of caf levitate and float over to his wife.

"I still haven't gotten used to that," Padme` said as she plucked the cup from the air and sipped it.

Luke emerged from his room in sandy colored Jedi robes, "Make pancakes again, Dad?"

Anakin sighed, "I already told you son, I haven't bought a fancy glass pancake maker since we broke that one."

"_You_ broke that one," Luke said as he selected an apple from the bowl on the island.

"For the time being, we'll say 3PO broke it until proven otherwise," Padme` decided, using her debate voice.

"I beg your pardon, Mistress Padme`! I have not broken a thing in this house," the protocol droid argued.

"Except for that time when….." Leia trailed off as 3PO rounded the island to stand next to her.

"That was not my fault, little Mistress."

"Aw, lighten up 3PO," Anakin grinned at the uptight droid. "We'd never replace you. Plus, R2 would kill me if I sold you to Ol' Windu."

"Dad, Master Windu says you're not allowed to call him that," Luke reported.

"I called him that eleven years ago and I'll do it eleven more," Anakin said decidedly.

"Well, we're not going to be late again today," Padme` decided. "Come on!"

"I will have dinner prepared when you all return home!" 3PO called as they rushed out the door. "I'm _so_ underappreciated!"

**HHHHHH**

The yellow speeder pulled up alongside the Senate building platform. Padme` kissed Anakin on the cheek, receiving "eww"s from Luke and Leia in the backseat.

"Quiet, kids! Your mother has every right to do that!" Anakin scolded.

"Yeah, or else you wouldn't be here," Chancellor Organa chuckled as he walked over to greet Padme`.

"Chancellor," Anakin greeted him respectfully.

"Master Skywalker. How's the reform coming along?"

"It's a work in progress. I'll be sure to keep you updated, however," Anakin told him.

"Excellent," Bail said. Turning to Luke and Leia, he said, "Good luck today. And don't drop your lightsaber on your foot!"

Bail and Padme` retreated inside the Rotunda and Anakin shot the speeder towards the Temple.

"Don't worry, kids. If you're a Jedi, you have good reflexes and you never drop anything," Anakin told them. "I'll tell you a great story about the Senate Building later."

Luke sighed quietly. His dad's stories very rarely went anywhere except for laughing with his mother and then having a glass of wine. Or an ADD moment that brought even more confusing stories.

"Luke, I know what you're thinking and I'm not planning on losing this one!"

**HHHHHH**

Anakin shuffled through a few papers as Ahsoka opened the door, leaning her head around into the room.

"It's so dark in here," she commented, opening up the window-shades and letting some sunlight in.

"I like it that way. It's dim and mysterious and it makes my furniture look cool," Anakin commented, holding the relationship request form far away from him and squinting to read it.

"See? You're going to need glasses!"

"I didn't even know they still sold those," Anakin said as he scrawled his signature on the form. "It's official. Kit and Aayla are now dating."

"Good for them. We should get them a gift or something."

Anakin snorted, "Me and Padme` waited fourteen years for a gift."

"Let it go, Skyguy."

Anakin put his feet up on his desk and looked his former Padawan right in the eyes, "Stop stalling. What's going on, Snips?"

Ahsoka sank into a chair across from Anakin's desk, "Something weird is going on in that Temple." She shuddered, "That relic is making the Sith come back."

Anakin's eyes flashed fear for a moment, but then they returned to their happy, twinkling blue, "Tell me exactly what happened. Don't leave anything out."

Ahsoka reddened. She'd forgotten that her master had the annoying talent of reading people's thoughts. "Well, we reached the clearing on our speeders. I told the legion to stay in the underbrush. Me and Galen went out and I told him to guard outside. He made some joke and I went inside. It was so dark in there."

"I'd imagine," Anakin teased.

She glared at him, "I walked and I was swinging my lightsaber around to see better. I thought that the relic was close since I felt something weird going on in the Force."

Anakin raised a hand, "My bad. I was fooling around with the Dark Side."

"Shut _up_ Skyguy," she said in her seriously-this-is-serious voice. "Anyway, so I thought I felt someone behind me so I turned around. Nothing was there so I turn back and there's this weird _thing_. It was like a ghost, I tried to stab it but nothing happened. It told me I was in his domain. He had these red eyes and bony fingers. So I ran as fast as I could out of there."

"You can't expect me to believe that's the end," Anakin teased, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

She sighed, "I ran right out of there and into Galen's arms. I was crying like an idiot. And that's when I realized how handsome he was. He helped me feel better and we walked back to the legion. Leroy got hurt, not sure how, so he took my speeder and I rode on Galen's with him. I had my arms wrapped around his waist and he looked so strong and handsome and we were flying. It was so pretty there."

Anakin looked expressionless for a moment, and Ahsoka thought he had zoned out and missed the end, but then he broke out into a big grin, spreading to the very end of his face.

"You two," he said slowly. "Would be the greatest pair ever! Do you know if he feels the same way?"

She shrugged, suddenly losing her voice and becoming embarrassed.

"And don't worry about the relic. You, me, and Galen are going back there and we're going to sort this whole thing out," he assured her.

As Ahsoka left Anakin's office, something inside her stirred. It was the first time Anakin's words could not soothe her racing heart and clouded mind.

**HHHHHH**

Luke was right. Anakin was sitting with a glass of wine and half-hollering about the Zillo Beast Problem.

"I'm telling you, kids. This thing is hundreds of meters tall and Chancellor Palpantine says we should bring it home to Coruscant to test for stronger clone armor."

"Palpantine was Sidious, right?" Leia asked.

"Yes. So it comes home and your mother here says it's inhumane to pull scales of the thing. But Palps says that the thing is invincible and we have to do it. I mean, he wasn't wrong but….."

"Let me stop you right there, Anakin Skywalker. You didn't back me up then and you're not doing it now? Obi-Wan instructed you to back me up because he _knew_ it was a bad idea!" Padme` argued.

"Oh, come on. He told me to mediate your debates. And since when do I listen to Obi-Wan? He told me not to get married," he grinned at his wife. "And look what happened?"

Padme` couldn't help but smile back, "Just get to the part where we slide down the side of the building."

"So we're in the Chancellor's office and the Zillo Beast escapes and it's heading right for us. And Palps waits until the last minute to evacuate. We get on this shuttle they gave Palpantine for security and we fly out but the Zillo Beast grabs us. So I cut a hole in the side and we jump out. Except that stupid building goes downhill so we all start sliding off."

"So I get my balance. But your mom here doesn't," Anakin smiled up at Padme`, who was leaning against his chair. "And I reach down and grab her. It was really very romantic."

"Until we got off the roof and the Jedi gassed the poor thing and it died," Padme` said, shaking her head sadly.

"It tried to kill us and you still think it deserved to live."

"You have no compassion for animals!"

Luke and Leia exchanged a glance as their parents continued to argue. Slowly, the twins rose and backed out of the room.

Padme` and Anakin had ceased arguing and now Padme` was on her husband's lap, kissing him passionately.

"Remind me never to listen to another story," Luke muttered as he dashed into his room.

"Agreed," Leia said as they simultaneously slammed their doors shut for the night.


	3. The Threshold of Darkness

**This update is gonna be my holiday gift to everyone. Happy Holidays! All I want for Christmas is reviews hint, hint!**

**Disclaimer: Do you like pie? Is your pen name Red Pen Ninja? Congratulations! You don't own Star Wars or any of its characters.**

Galen stepped off the shuttle, taking in the rain-coated, cold, crisp air of Yavin 4. He spread his arms out and let the small, winter sun warm him.

"Oh, it's good to be back! If I weren't a Jedi, I'd make my home here!" he declared in a happy, sing-song voice.

Anakin and Ahsoka followed him off the shuttle.

"General, I'll take the shuttle back to the ship. We'll await further orders there," Rex reported.

"Very good, Rex. Don't crash," Ahsoka grinned at the clone as he brought up the ramp and closed the door.

"All right, now what?" Anakin asked impatiently.

"Welcome, Master Jedi. I'm FT-23, or Duel, commander of this outpost," a clone trooper dressed in scout's armor said, stepping forward.

"We'll be needing a couple of speeders and a few survival packs to make it to the Sith temple," Anakin told the trooper.

"You can see our garage manager about your speeders and our exploration manager about survival packs. I assume you'll need a tent kit as well? The exploration manager can take care of that too," Duel explained. "If you need anything, I'll be in my office. Have a safe trip and use your com-links to contact us if you need anything."

"Don't worry, Duel. Our legion on the _Twilight _will be able to provide," Galen assured.

"The _Twilight_? I used to work on that ship! Until that stupid Rex and his 501st legion got issued to it," Duel growled. "It was a nice ship, too!"

"Uh, we'll go see the managers now," Anakin hurried away with Galen and Ahsoka right at his heels.

**HHHHH**

After collecting their supplies, they headed off towards the garage. The garage manager was busy under a speeder when the trio arrived.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Ahsoka called.

"Under here. Hold ya banthas," a voice from under the speeder rumbled. "Can someone pass me a wrench?"

"Uh, here," Galen said, handing the manager a random tool.

"Never mind," the manager said, crawling out from under the landspeeder and standing. "What can I do for you, Master Jedi?"

"We need three of your fastest, most durable speeders," Anakin told him.

"No problem-o. I'll bring them around," the manager told them, venturing deeper into the garage.

"Okay so we have a tent, our packs, and everything, right?" Anakin confirmed.

"Yeah," Galen and Ahsoka answered simultaneously.

The garage manager motioned for them to follow him and soon they were driving towards the Sith ruins.

**HHHHH**

The first night was cold and drenched with rain.

"Dammit," Anakin swore under his breath as the tent roof started leaking.

"Don't worry, Skywalker," Galen assured him. "Just keep your head covered."

"It's been a while since I was on a mission," he growled.

"Going soft on us?" Ahsoka grinned.

"No," he shot back. "Now, why don't we just relax and entertain ourselves?"

"Sure. But it's your turn to take the first watch," Galen reported, pulling up a sleeping pack.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "How would you even remember that after about four years?"

"My datapad."

"Fine. But you two need to stay in your own sleeping bags."

Ahsoka and Galen practically shoved Anakin out of the tent and onto the muddy earth.

"It was a just a joke you guys. Glad you have a sense of humor."

**HHHHHH**

"All right we have about two hundred leagues more," Anakin reported, checking his holo-map.

Galen was riding next to him on his speederbike when there was a crash.

"Sith! My engine blew!" Ahsoka called.

Anakin sighed, "Let me see."

Galen got off his speeder and followed Anakin to the wreck. The front of the speeder was covered with thick grease and ash and the engine was twisted into a metal sculpture.

"Looks pretty serious, Skywalker. And you don't have any tools," Galen spoke up quickly. "Looks like you'll have to ride with me again, boss."

Ahsoka hid her smile and slid onto the worn leather seat, hooking her arms around Galen's waist.

"Sorry," she muttered, resting her head on Galen's back.

"Aw, don't worry, boss. I hate riding alone, anyway," he said, grinning.

**HHHHHH**

In the night, the Sith temple looked even darker and more ominous than usual. Its long vines looked more like skeletal arms than just a few harmless plants and the carvings of the Sith looked like they could come alive at any moment.

"So, who wants to play hide and seek in there?" Anakin joked, jerking a thumb towards the ruins.

"I'll pass. I'd rather go in there when the sun's out," Ahsoka murmured.

"I already told you, night has nothing to do with the Dark Side," Anakin sighed.

"Yeah, but it has everything to do with the fact that it's already dark in there and it'll be even darker because there's no sun," Galen pointed out.

"I'm going to take a look around. If anything happens, I'll com link you, okay?" Anakin said, rising from the fire and walking off towards the trees that encircled the ruins.

"Have fun, Skywalker." Galen called. Then he turned back towards Ahsoka, "You okay, boss?"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, but she smiled a little in the dark, the flames dancing off of her grin. "I'm fine, Galen. You don't need to worry about me."

Galen sighed, "But I do, boss. You've been nothing but amazing to me for the past eleven years or so. I don't want to lose you." He looked away, and in barely a whisper, he said, "I can't."

Ahsoka couldn't think of words to say. Her mind was spinning.

His head snapped back to look at her, his fierce, dark eyes gleaming. "I just can't lose anyone else! My father and I lost Dooku! They were the only people ever to care! And they're gone. I just can't…..I can't."

She looked down for a minute. She'd never suspected anyone could miss an old Sith lord. But, then again, Dooku did take care of Galen after he had killed his father.

"I don't plan on losing you either, Galen. You're one of my best friends. And….." she stopped short. "I love you. Like a friend, of course."

Galen's eyes softened, darkening into a kind, warm glow. Then he leaned in and kissed her.

Her eyes widened in shock, but then she shut them, letting Galen melt her lips and warm the inside of her mouth. He pulled away, his face bright red, and pretended to be interested in setting up the tent.

Anakin came back into the warm glow of the fire, "So, what did I miss?"

**HHHHHH**

"Twelve Sith for twelve pillars, right?" Ahsoka asked, tracing a carving of a bearded, angry-eyed Sith.

"Yup. The original twelve of the Fireshadow clan. They discovered the Dark Side and unlocked all of its secrets," Galen explained. "They're supposedly buried here."

"Great. Just lovely."

"And that one up there," Galen said, taking Ahsoka's hand and guiding her pointer finger towards the open-mouthed Sith guarding the top of the ruins. "That's Darth Tenebrae. He was the head of the Fireshadow clan. So, I guess, total that makes 13."

"All right you two. Let's go," Anakin ordered, powering up his lightsaber and marching towards the entrance.

Ahsoka and Galen cautiously followed.

"Remember, boss, I'm here for you," Galen whispered as they crept inside.

Inside, the ray of sunshine disintegrated instantly as they crept inside.

"Careful, Skyguy," Ahsoka whispered.

"No need to whisper," Anakin boomed, his voice shaking the walls of the ruins.

"Be wary, Jedi. I will have my revenge. Thou cannot quell the power of Darth Tenebrae forever!" a raspy, ancient voice murmured through the ruins.

"You died. So technically, we can," Anakin smirked.

"Quiet, foolish Jedi! I will send you to your doom!"

"Right. And I'll send you a gift some time," Galen joined in.

"Ah, yes. Young Starkiller. You should be ashamed. You have soiled the tapestry of the Fireshadow clan!" the voice spat out, as if the words it said disgusted it.

Galen was silent. He swung his lightsaber around madly.

"We're almost there, Galen. Calm down," Ahsoka soothed.

The voice embodied a spirit suddenly, standing in front of the pillar where the relic sat. It wore a tarnished robe that clung to a thin, pale body. Skeletal fingers were crossed and perched calmly on the Sith's stomach. Pale skin clung to gaunt facial bones and huge red eyes stuck out of their sockets, glowing like angry embers.

"Welcome back, Ahsoka Tano. Miss me?" the voice laughed.

"No! Get out of the way, you old bag of bones," she snapped, a quell of bravery rising up inside her as she swung her lightsaber at the Sith. He disintegrated into a black, shadowy cloud and disappeared.

"Wonder why it didn't work before," Ahsoka wondered.

Galen shrugged, "You probably killed the Dark Side within yourself."

"Who cares. Let's just get that relic and get out of here," Anakin said, running up to the pedestal and examining the relic.

The relic was a light gray pyramid with golden lining. It was covered with dust and dirt and a red ember glowed in the center.

Gently, Anakin lifted the relic off the pedestal. The second it was lifted into the air, twelve Sith ghosts flew out of the pedestal.

"FOOLISH JEDI!" Tenebrae hollered. "YOU HAVE RELEASED THE FIRESHADOW CLAN!"

The ghosts circled around the three Jedi for a moment, flying around manically. Then they landed, becoming Force ghosts that looked more real than ever before, except for some ghost-like wisps coming out of their robes.

"COME, MY BROTHERS, AND WE WILL RULE THE GALAXY LIK WE WERE MEANT TO SO MANY YEARS AGO!" Tenebrae shrieked, leading the twelve Sith ghosts out of the Temple and into the sky.

Anakin, Ahsoka, and Galen walked out of the ruins and stared at the dark figures ascending into the galaxy.

"This is not good."

**HHHHH**

Anakin got home late the night after he had to tell the Council what happened on Yavin 4. He spent hours at his desk at home, looking at the relic.

He polished it millions of times, trying to unlock a secret. Padme` came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Hey, angel," he murmured.

"What's that?" she asked, touching the tip of the relic.

"A Sith relic. It's got some weird language on it," he sighed. Her finger instantly withdrew from the relic as he told her what it was.

"What is that? Ancient Fireshadow?"

Anakin choked on the caf he was drinking, "How do you know that?"

"I have a friend on Naboo who can read that," she told him.

Anakin felt like he was going to regret a family trip to Naboo, but he reached up and kissed her anyway.


	4. Part Two of the Puzzle

**This sequel isn't really going the way I planned. But that's okay. It'll all work out in the end. Happy Holidays!**

**Disclaimer: George Lucas = Star Wars Me = No**

**If you read, please review.**

"When you said you knew someone who could read ancient Fireshadow, I didn't know you meant him," Anakin hissed. "He still has a crush on you."

"No he doesn't," Padme` scoffed. "It was twenty years ago. He's probably over it."

"Yeah, Dad. Probably," Luke grinned up at his father.

"What happened to your sister?" Anakin mumbled.

"Showing off her lightsaber to some boy over there," Luke gestured towards Leia and an older boy with light brown hair.

Anakin sped over there and clamped a hand on Leia's shoulder.

"Time to go," he growled, glaring at the boy who was rolling his eyes at the lightsaber.

"My dad says that nothing beats a blaster," the boy said smugly.

"Well, you dad's never battled a Sith," Anakin argued.

"He says you guys have hokey religions," the boy continued.

"Who the hell is your dad?"

"Aw, he's Irion Solo. He's the best racer pilot in the whole galaxy! And I'm his son, Han."

"You got some gut talking to strangers kid," Anakin muttered.

"Well, we live on Correllia so I'm pretty used to strangers."

Out of the corner of his eye, Anakin saw Padme` starting to walk over to him, probably going to yell at him for arguing with a thirteen year old.

"Enjoy your vacation kid, and don't run into any more Jedi," Anakin said, flashing his lightsaber at the boy.

"Han's nice," Leia decided as she followed her father to rejoin the others.

"Han doesn't believe in Jedi like you."

"And you, Dad."

Padme` pulled Anakin away from a fist fight with his daughter, "We're almost there. Don't fight your daughter."

"I wasn't planning on it! If he can't read this, you have to make me pie when we get home," Anakin muttered.

"Whatever you say, dear," she said, planting a kiss on his lips.

**HHHHHH**

Just outside of Theed, a huge house rose out of the ground next to a winding, crystal river.

"Damn. We need a house out here," Luke whispered, awestruck.

"Don't use that word!" Padme` and Anakin chorused.

Luke shrugged as Padme` walked up towards the door. She knocked a few times until a tall man in a black suit and a white shirt answered. He had gray hair that was greased back and a long, pointed nose that took up most of his face. Beady eyes looked down over his nose at the Skywalkers.

"May I help you?" he droned.

"Is Palo Tyrez here?"

"Why, of course. This is his house, milady. Please, do come in," he opened the door and allowed the family inside. "May I ask who calls for Master Tyrez?"

"Uh, Padme` Skywalker and company. We need him to translate something for us."

"I see. Please wait just a moment," he turned slowly and elegantly walked up the stairs.

"And company? Really?" Anakin hissed.

"Yeah, well."

"You still like him, don't you?" Leia teased.

Padme` threw up her hands in exasperation, "_No_. But this guy is about as upper class as you can get. Can we just act normal for half an hour?"

"Angel, I think that it's impossible for us to act normal for even five minutes."

"Master Tyrez awaits," the butler announced, ushering them up the stairs and into a giant office.

In the center of the large office, a bearded man with short brown hair sat behind a large, oak desk.

"My, my. If it isn't Padme` Naberrie. It's been a while, yes?" Palo rose from his desk and kissed the top of Padme`'s hand.

Anakin stiffened and interrupted, "Yes, so long, in fact, that's she's married. And with children."

"I see. I apologize," Palo flustered. "Now, is there a specific reason you came to see me after so long?"

"Technically, it's Dad who needs your help," Leia explained.

"Even though he won't tell us why," Luke added.

"This doesn't concern you two!" Anakin snapped. "I just thought it would be a fun field trip to see who could've been your father."

Padme` stomped on his foot.

"OW! Holy mother of Sith!" he cried, collapsing into a chair and cradling his foot. "Here, Palo. Translate this."

He tossed over the relic and Palo caught it expertly. He took out a pair of glasses and positioned them on the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, a real catch," Anakin muttered.

"Well, it says that removing this relic releases all Chaos. Oh dear, it is removed, isn't it?"

"Don't worry," Padme` soothed. "I'm sure your butler can protect you."

Anakin snickered quietly.

"It also tells of thirteen Sith spirits of the Fireshadow clan. That's not too good, is it? It will take powers only a Jedi can have to stop them."

"What?" Padme` nearly hollered.

"It doesn't say, my dear," Palo laughed. "Are you really so naïve that you believe the Sith would actually put the secret to defeating them on a relic?"

Anakin stood up, towering over the artist, "I think you have somewhere else to be. Before you get yourself in a situation that's not particularly easy to get out of."

Palo shrunk back in his chair. Anakin snatched the relic from his hand and stormed out of the room.

"Get over me, Palo. It's been dead for twenty years," Padme` called on her way out.

Luke and Leia followed, laughing.

**HHHHHH**

Galen almost wished he had been left behind on Yavin 4. Kissing Ahsoka was probably, no _was_, the worst decision he had ever made in his life. It was too late for him to change it. And Ahsoka didn't want him. Or she would've spoken to him already.

They were adults, sort of. They should be able to sort out their feelings. Assuming there were any feelings.

Maybe he was wrong. Maybe this was just all one big dream and he would wake up, alone. As a Sith. With Sidious waiting for him.

**HHHHH**

"Master Yoda, please. There has to be something you're forgetting," Anakin begged.

Yoda shut his eyes, "Not sure, I am. Many ancient secrets, I know."

"We know that," Ahsoka sighed. "That's why we're asking you."

"What if, relic, instead of power, it is? Relic that matches the Sith's, hmm?"

"He has a point. If the Jedi have a relic from the first Jedi, then maybe it can combat the relic from the first Sith," Galen pointed out.

"Old legend, there is. Of Jedi before even my time. Master Skywalker, know it, I believe you do," Yoda said quietly.

Anakin thought for a moment and then began, "A long time ago, when only Sith roamed the galaxy, there was a young Force-sensitive man named Lahk Benrah. He was wise, for the Force had given him insight to both the past and the future. One day, Darth Malor found him, and asked him to join the Fireshadows. He refused and formed the Jedi Order, seeking out all Force-sensitives to protect them from the Dark Side."

"Forgetting the prophecies he said, you are," Yoda interrupted.

"I'm getting there! He predicted the Chosen One," Anakin grinned. "And he also made a relic that could counteract the relic of the Fireshadows. With this relic, he imprisoned the Sith in their own relic."

"Well, where is it? Let's go!" Ahsoka jumped to her feet.

"One problem, there is. Lost millenniums ago, this relic was," Yoda shook his head sadly.

"Any idea where it might be?" Galen asked glumly.

"Tatooine, Dantooine, Dathomir, my guesses are."

"Of course," Anakin sighed. "Let's split up. I'll take Tatooine with my son. Galen, since you're my daughter's Master you take her to Dathomir. And Ahsoka, take a few clones with you to Dantooine."

"May the Force be with you," Yoda said as the three hurried out of the room.


	5. Searching

**Wooo! I've reached the five chapter milestone! I used to write this story just for fun with two of my friends and we would do that. Wow, did I really just say that? Whatevs. **

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine. **

**If you read, please review.**

The thing about Galen is that he was just Galen. He had no last name, nothing that tied him to a real family. Once, he considered taking Dooku's last name. But Galen Dooku didn't ring as well as he had hoped. He could call himself Galen Starkiller, but he'd worked so hard to leave the Sith behind.

Anakin told him not to worry, that Master Yoda didn't have a real last name either. Except, of course, Master Yoda didn't need a last name because he was Yoda. Half a man means half a name.

Ahsoka told him he was being stupid and maybe a little mean. He didn't need a last name, she would tell him.

But he did. He needed to know who he was. And, for some reason, having a last name would help.

**HHHHH**

"All right, let's go, let's go!" Anakin cried, his voice echoing in the apartment. "Jeez, how long does it take to get ready for a mission?"

Luke appeared from his room in his Jedi robes, meeting his father in the foyer, "Leia wants to look nice for Galen. She fancies him."

Leia burst into the room, attaching her lightsaber to her belt, "I do not. So, when's he going to get here? I can't wait to see Dathomir."

"Oh yes you can," Padme` and Anakin agreed.

"Why?"

"It's nothing but a swamp, Lee. You can't see two feet in front of you," Anakin explained as Ahsoka, Galen, Rex, and Appo burst in.

"All right, Leia, ready to go?" Galen asked, bending down to look his apprentice in the eyes.

"Yup. Dad says Dathomir's awful," Leia reported.

"Uh, he's right," Galen said awkwardly. "But, it's okay. We'll find some Jedi stuff that's almost as good-looking as me." He grinned and shook his hair out.

Ahsoka pretty much dragged Galen up to his full height and said, "So, can we go now?"

"I didn't know you'd be excited to go to Dantooine," Appo joked. He knew that he didn't need to be as formal as usual with these Jedi.

"Fine, fine. We'll hit the road," Anakin said. Turning to his wife, he said, "Have fun, you'll get the house to yourself for a while."

"Bring my kids back alive, okay? And, Ani….come back alive too," Padme` said.

"Don't worry, PANS! I'll bring 'em back," Anakin told her, kissing her deeply.

"PANS? What in Qui-Gon's name?" Ahsoka asked.

"Padme` Amidala Naberrie Skywalker," Anakin explained. "Simple."

"Genius, now come on lover boy," Ahsoka growled, pulling Anakin out the door and onto the speeder.

"Make Naboo pasta for when I get home!" Anakin called as Galen started the crowded speeder towards the Jedi hangar.

**HHHHHH**

Tatooine was nothing like Luke expected. When his father mentioned that it was his home planet, he pressed his face against the window of the shuttle and watched as the giant, sandy-colored orb became closer and closer.

"Don't get disappointed, kid," Anakin warned as they started their descent into Tatooine. "It's not that exciting."

Anakin was right and he was wrong. Tatooine was nothing but a desert, but it was filled with interesting-looking people, like the Twi'lek with only one lekku and the Wookiee wielding a lightsaber.

"Should we stop him?" Luke asked, tugging on his father's robe and pointing towards the Wookiee.

"Nah, we've got to get going anyway. I'll explain over lunch, eh?" Anakin said, leading Luke into a cantina. He paused for a moment outside, "Don't tell your mom about this."

The second Luke stepped into the cantina he knew why Anakin wouldn't want him speaking about it to his mother. It was dark and smoky with small shafts of light drifting in on the sides. A gruff, mean-looking bartender hunched over the bar and glared at the two as they entered. A couple of cantina patrons were bent over the bar and sat in the darker corners of the cantina.

"Wanna drink?" the bartender growled.

"Nah," Anakin refused. "And, uh, don't check up on us."

He led his son to a table and pulled out a piece of paper, "Now, I've done some research…."

"For real?" Luke asked, raising an eyebrow. "You researched?"

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, Yoda said that there's only one Force landmark on all of Tatooine," Anakin said, sliding the paper across the table and pointing out where the cave was.

"Did you really draw that in charcoal?"

Anakin laughed, "An old joke with your mom. I'll tell you about that later."

Anakin rose and strode over to the bar, "Hey!"

The bartender turned and faced him, "Eh?"

"Know where someone could get a good speeder around here?" he growled.

Luke was shocked. Tatooine had turned his father into a nearly different person, rougher and louder. He listened to the bartender spit out an answer and then followed his father out into the streets.

**HHHHHH**

"We should be getting close," Luke said, examining the map as the sun created beads of sweat on the back of his neck.

Anakin paused in his story about the Blue Shadow virus and replied, "I figured. We've been going at it a while. I always forget how awful this place is. It's my first time back in nearly twelve years."

"Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"What's the deal with you getting different around here?"

Anakin sighed and rolled his shoulders around, "It's the way this planet is. You've gotta be the toughest and the meanest to survive. No mercy. I learned that the hard way. Podracing is a story for when you're older, though."

"Mom already told me. Plus, you were only nine."

"Remind me to tell you about your mother's past sometime. Then we'll be even. Oh look! Is that a cave? Oh my I think it….."

"Cut the act, Dad. Let's go," Luke said, jumping out of the speeder and walking towards the cave.

Anakin caught up with his son and they walked into the cave together.

The cave looked like it was carved out of the hill by an artist, every edge was smoothed professionally and neatly, no cracks in the sandstone. Ancient writings were carved into the walls along with strange pictures.

"This is definitely a Jedi cave," Luke whispered. "I can sense it."

"You're not the only one, kid."

They crept further into the cave, using their lightsabers as a guide.

"You know, I think we've been duped," Anakin said. "This seems more like a burial site than a relic shelter."

They reached the dead end of the cave, where a casket awaited them.

"I'm out," Luke cried, dashing out of the cave and back into the sun.

"Hopefully Ahsoka or Galen will have more luck," Anakin sighed. "I came back here for nothing. I hate Tatooine."

**HAPPY NEW YEAR :D SEE YOU IN 2011!**


	6. Living Darkness

**For real, I think I liked the first part of this story better. You know, A Choice. But maybe this one can catch up.**

**If you read please review. I promise it's not hard.**

"We've covered three places already and we only got this," Galen reported, holding up a few glassy-looking crystals.

"Sorry, Star, but those are called lightsaber crystals. You can find 'em anywhere," Anakin grinned into the hologram projector.

"Don't call me that," Galen growled. "And if you're so smart, you come out here and help."

"How many more places do ya got, kid?"

"Two," Galen mumbled.

"Repeat."

"Two!"

"See ya back at the Temple. Tell my girl I said hi," Anakin laughed as he shut off the projector.

Galen sighed and turned back to face his apprentice, "Your father says…."

"Yeah, I heard," Leia grinned. "Now come on, boss, we've got two more places to get to."

"Wait, wait, did you just call me _boss_?"

"Uh, well yeah. It's what you call Ahsoka, right?" she asked, putting as much disdain as she possibly could on the Togruta's name.

"Don't go hating on my Master. Now come on, I'd like to get home soon," Galen snapped, swinging a leg over his speederbike and starting the engine. "The next site's about a hundred cliques away and the one after that makes a circle back to the base."

"Hey, I think my speeder's broken," Leia called.

Galen strode over to the bike, and bent down with a sigh to look at the engine, "Kid, this engine isn't broken."

He rose to his full height and put a hand on Leia's shoulder, "Listen to me, kid. I'm like your big brother. That's all. Okay?"

Leia sighed, "Yeah, I know. I guess I just hoped…."

"I know how you feel. Now, let's get this thing and go home."

**HHHHHH**

Rex rolled the strange orb around in his hands. It was a glowing blue orb with chips in the glass.

"Man, what is that?" Ahsoka cried, her eyes snapping open from her attempted meditation.

"What's what, General?" Appo asked from his position under a tree.

"There's this weird Force tremor," Ahsoka told him, her eyebrows making her eyes lower and darker. "It's close."

She stood up and walked towards Rex, "What is that?"

"Uh, I found it over in the idol's hand over there," Rex said, pointing towards a tall, thin Jedi holding a fifteen-foot lightsaber in one hand and an empty hand that was supposed to be holding something.

"Rex," Ahsoka said slowly. "I think we found it!"

**HHHHHH**

Yoda turned the orb around in his hand, his finger tracing the engravings on the relic. His tired eyes gazed up at the Jedi around him. He could feel their hopeful anxiety rolling off of their Force presence.

"The relic, this is. Good work," Yoda praised in his exhausted, gravelly, kind voice.

"Thanks, Master Yoda. I guess. But anyway, we need to destroy this thing," Anakin said, taking the Sith relic off of the pedestal in the corner of the Council Chamber.

"Flip it over," Yoda instructed.

Anakin held the relic in his hand for a moment. It was three triangles all attached to together at the bottom. He flipped it over; the two triangles closest to the bottom formed an indent just large enough to fit the orb and balance it nicely.

"Inside the indent, put the orb."

Ahsoka carefully removed the orb from her pocket and placed the orb inside the indent. Then she hurriedly moved backwards, nearly crashing into Galen, as if expecting the orb to explode and take all the Jedi with it.

"Why isn't anything happening?" Galen asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

Yoda didn't answer, he had his eyes closed and his legs pulled up into his classic meditating position. The orb glowed and engulfed the Sith relic in the brilliant blue light. It rose into the air and exploded, sending sparkling, blue dust down to the Jedi.

Galen shook his hair out, scattering the dust onto the ground, "Great. Now, what happened to the lovely Sith who were spawned from our relic?"

"If we're lucky, they're gone," Anakin sighed, collapsing into a Council chair.

**HHHHHH**

Darth Tenebrae sank down to his bony knees, writhing in pain. His glowing red eyes dimmed, his bony fingers grew skin, and his robe of shadows became a normal robe.

He stood on shaky legs, clutching his heart. He pulled away, surprised to feel it beating. Beating…beating. He was alive.

Alive.

Living.

_Vulnerable. _Killable.

He raised his head to the heavens, hoping it could not be. He clutched his heart again, felt the steady thump-thump-thump.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	7. The East Tower

**Me: Another update from yours truly!**

**Anakin: Who? Me?**

**Galen: Do you even understand the phrase yours truly?**

**Ahsoka: I bet not.**

**Anakin: Yes I do!**

**Me: Whatever you say….**

**Anakin: I think it's my turn to say the disclaimer. Red Pen Ninja doesn't own Star Wars and probably never will.**

**Galen: Way to stay on the positive side….**

Anakin picked up the paper and held it close to his eyes, squinting at the print.

"Look what came to our apartment," Padme` said as she entered the office and tossed a package on his desk.

He tore open the box and removed a pair of thin, rectangular glasses, "Dear Force! Ahsoka's never going to let me live this down. She told me I was going to need these."

"Don't worry, dear. The note says for reading only. Try them on and I'll give you a kiss."

Anakin put the glasses on and balanced them on the bridge of his nose, "I can read again!"

"Aww, you look so cute," Padme` said, wrapping her arms around him and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Whoa, we were only gone a few days and she's already on top of ya," Galen joked as he entered the office. Padme` promptly threw a holo-disk at him. "Ouch."

Galen sank into the couch and sighed, "Man, I wish…never mind."

Anakin rose from his desk and came around to sit on the edge of the coffee table, "And what does our very own former Sith wish?"

"That you would stop saying that," Galen snapped.

"Aw, Galen, I can tell too," Padme` said, smiling warmly at him. "Who's the girl?"

"No one."

"Is it…Ahsoka?" Padme` pressed.

Galen turned a bright shade of scarlet.

"Haha! I knew it!" Anakin cried, jumping up excitedly.

"Knew what, Skyguy?" Ahsoka asked as she walked in.

"That Galen owns the entire first season of _Senator City_," Anakin lied easily.

"Hmm, that's exciting. Lots of drama on that holo-program. Like the one about the doctors on Endor. What's the name of that one?"

"_Off the Datapad,_ I think," Padme` offered.

The Temple rumbled and Anakin ran to the window, throwing open the blinds. The East tower had a gaping hole in the top and a small fire was starting.

"Padme` get your gun," Anakin ordered as he and the other Jedi removed their lightsabers from their belts.

**HHHHHH**

Yoda hobbled over to the book case. Jocasta Nu smiled at him from her desk, her wrinkles splitting across her face. He sent a small smile back, but it soon faded as the Temple rumbled angrily and he clutched his heart, his cane clattering to the over-polished floor.

He collected his cane and hurriedly left the library.

"Master Yoda! Did you feel that?" Anakin cried, running towards the tired, old Jedi.

"How not, could I," Yoda made a feeble attempt at a joke. "Come with you to investigate, I will. Master Galen, bend down."

Galen raised an eyebrow and awkwardly got down on his knees. Yoda jumped onto his shoulders and clung to his neck. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Padme` stifled their laughter. Yoda sent them a silencing glare and they started towards the East Tower.

"Master Yoda?"

"Yes?"

"Can you loosen your grip on my neck? Can't breathe."

This time, Anakin laughed out loud and Galen reached behind to try to loosen Yoda's death grip on his thin neck. Yoda just smiled and repositioned himself on Galen's broad shoulders as they started running towards the stairs.

"Had a dream, I did that I was riding on Luke's shoulders."

**HHHHHHH**

Luke bent down and breathed hard and heavy on the top of the stairs. Leia sighed and crossed her arms.

"You're as slow as Dad."

"Lots….of stairs," he puffed.

"Race you to the top of the tower?" Leia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No way," Luke gasped. "I just got my breath back."

"But the view's nice. You can see all the way to the Works," Leia explained excitedly.

"Idea! How about we race downstairs and then take the elevator?"

"Sure, why not? I just hope that stupid earthquake doesn't happen again," Leia said as they poised for a race.

"Usually it doesn't happen more than once."

"Only you would know that…..ready….set…GO!"

**HHHHHHH**

"Master Windu! Master Windu!" the bellowing, deep voice called as it neared the Jedi Master.

"Yes, Oron?" Mace asked as he turned to face to short, fat Besalisk jogging towards him.

"What's happened? Was that an earthquake or….?" The new Council member trailed off, his small dark eyes darting around nervously.

"I know as much as you do, but I believe this was no earthquake. Follow me," Mace said smoothly, stifling his disdain for the dumber Jedi.

Mace led Oron over to where a group of clone troopers were gathered in front of a holo-screen.

"Master Windu," one of the troopers greeted. "You may want to see this."

Mace looked down at the holo-screen, which was playing a security tape of the East Tower. It showed a thin, black ship slamming into the top of the tower and engulfing the tower in flames. The flames were extinguished quickly, but as hard as Mace squinted, he couldn't see who put them out.

"What do you make of this, sir?" the clone asked again.

Mace suddenly remembered the prophecy of the 13 Fireshadows. He had once disregarded this as a legend in his Padawan years, but with Skywalker and his gang of reformers and lovers finding that relic, now he wasn't so sure. The legend…..they had unlocked the secrets of fire. Fire…fire!

"There's a Fireshadow up there! We need to get up there! NOW!" he roared, igniting his lightsaber and heading for the elevator.

**HHHHHHH**

Leia leaned against the cool metal of the elevator as it slowly ascended to the top of the tower.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and there'll be an air battle," Luke said hopefully.

Recently, some smugglers and factory bosses had been clashing about who really owned the factories, and, in order to avoid damages to the factories, they had been fighting in ships above the Works.

"No, Dad said that the Jedi were almost done stopping it."

The elevator came to a steady stop and the doors opened on a strange scene. There was a gaping hole in the tower with a ship's disfigured nose in the center. The giant holo-screens and the large holo-table were smoking from the fire and the cold wind whipped around the briefing room.

"Hello, young Jedi," a voice rasped, stepping from the shadows.

**HHHHHHH**

Anakin reached the stairs just as the blast doors slammed shut and the locks clicked. He sighed; these locks were the best in the galaxy, keeping all weapons and all Force powers from opening them.

"I don't suppose anyone has a key," he nearly begged.

"Know, you do. No key, can open. Only the panel on the other side," Yoda scolded.

"Yeah. I know."

The group heard the familiar swish of the holo-screen descending down to project a message. They waited, expecting Master Windu to appear and explain the situation with the locks.

Instead, a tall Zabrak with horns larger than Anakin had ever seen and a black X across his face stepped into the picture. He was pale with black horns and a tattered black robe. His left hand was severed completely and, instead of a prosthetic hand, the hilt of a lightsaber stood in its place.

"I assume Anakin Skywalker is amongst you," the voice rasped. It sounded like a parched snake that was close to death.

Anakin cringed. This wasn't looking good.

"Ah, yes. I can sense your presence," the Sith said as he rotated the angle of the camera. "It is very similar to theirs, your children."

The screen now showed an image of Luke and Leia huddled together on one of the bleacher-like seats of the briefing room. The Sith rotated back to himself.

"YOU DIRTBAG!" Anakin yelled, his voice echoing off the walls of the Temple. Padme` ran over and clung to him. They wrapped their arms around each other.

The Sith only chuckled, "Say good bye, Jedi. And I will say good night."

The Sith waved his arm and Anakin was lifted into the air, struggling to breath. The Zabrak pulled his arm back, and then pushed forward. Anakin slammed into the wall and lost consciousness.

"If anyone attempts to come up here, I will kill them. If a ship flies above here, I will kill them. If I sense any Jedi, I will kill them," the Sith boomed. Then the screen went black.

**OK, the "briefing room" I was talking about is the room with all the bleachers and the big holo-projector in the middle. They use it in some of the Clone Wars episodes when they're battle planning and in one scene of ROTS. Hope that clears it up.**


	8. Silence

**I don't really have much to say except please review and I don't own Star Wars.**

His heavy brown boots padded down the hallway, his stride fast, strong, and worried. His wooden cane clomped on the floor. He rubbed his fading brown beard anxiously as he entered the healer's ward.

"How is he?" Obi-Wan's voice came out in a whisper.

"He could be better," the healer grumbled. "He's got multiple bone fractures and a killer concussion. He'll be in the tank for a while."

The healer jerked his head to the side, gesturing at Anakin floating inside the bacta tank, with his hair flying out above him and his eyes closed. He looked so peaceful, but obvious bruises showed otherwise.

"If he were awake," Galen began. "He'd want us to save his kids instead of worrying about him."

Obi-Wan's blue eyes widened in surprise, "What?"

"Weren't you watching when the Sith came on the holo-screen?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "No. I was down in the basements."

A few months ago, Obi-Wan had injured his leg in combat against the Deathwatch. He'd had to take six months away from battle to let his leg heal and had spent most of those months at Council meetings or at the bowels of the Temple, attempting to study the ancient Jedi.

"Well, the Sith who caused the explosion has Luke and Leia," Ahsoka snapped.

Obi-Wan was taken aback by Ahsoka's harshness. He collapsed into a chair near the bacta tank and noticed Padme`.

Her hair was in tangled curls that fell loosely to her shoulders. She was wringing her hands anxiously and pacing back and forth in front of the bacta tank. Every now and again, she would stop and look to Anakin for guidance, but his face showed nothing.

"I'm going to save my children," she announced in an emotionless voice. She tried to make a dash for the door but Obi-Wan caught her in his arms, holding her close. He half-expected her to break down in his arms, but she pushed him away.

"M'lady, you heard the Sith," Galen explained kindly. "We have no way of getting up there."

"Unless, climb, you do," Yoda suggested from his position in the corner.

Every head snapped to look at him; his presence was hardly noticed.

"Even so, Master Yoda, it would take balance, bravery, and stealth. We could only send two Jedi up there with no reinforcements," Obi-Wan argued.

"Hate to burst your hobbling bubble, Obi-Wan, but me and Ahsoka are pretty well trained for something like this," Galen took on a harsh tone of his own. "We were trained by the best." His dark eyes turned to Anakin's floating body.

"Just because things are bad doesn't mean you have to get angry at me! Anakin is my friend too and I've known him longer than you have!" Obi-Wan growled.

"Is that so? Do you even know what his office looks like?" Ahsoka argued.

"I don't see how that would prove that you know him better than I do!"

"So you don't know what it looks like!" Galen crowed angrily.

"ENOUGH!" Yoda cried, rising from his seat and glaring at the bickering three. "Negative energy, not good for Anakin. Leave, you all must. Galen, Ahsoka, prepare you will. Climb the tower, you must."

Obi-Wan composed himself, mumbled an apology, and sat down beside Padme`. Galen and Ahsoka hurried out of the room. As Ahsoka left, she turned to look at Anakin. His hand swayed back and forth in the liquid, making it look like he was waving goodbye. And though he was unconscious, Ahsoka thought she saw his encouraging smile flicker on his face.

**HHHHHHHH**

Darth Aegrum stood on the edge of the tower's gaping hole, his tattered executioner's robe whooshing backwards from the wind. He crossed his arms, careful to leave his lightsaber-hand on the outside, away from his chest. He turned slowly and carefully, like a cautious, but deadly predator. As he caught sight of the twins, he couldn't help but notice the boy staring at his lightsaber-hand.

"I see you wonder about my….addition," Aegrum crooned, delicately stroking the silver hilt attached to his left wrist. "Maybe I could do the same to you, yes?"

He selected the boy's lightsaber from the pile of objects he had looted from the two young Jedi; com-links, lightsabers, and holo-projectors. Igniting it, he took a step forward. The boy did an awkward crab-walk backwards, trying to get away from the Sith.

Aegrum let out a loud, crazy laugh, "I couldn't hurt you even if I wanted." He inhaled deeply. "I just like the smell of fear."

"Why not? Afraid our dad will bash your head in if you touch us?" the girl grumbled.

"HAHAHAHA! I already took care of your father, little Jedi. I just don't want to get in trouble with my Master. You little pests are only a distraction for something much bigger," Aegrum boasted.

**HHHHHHH**

Galen craned his head to try to see the top of the East Tower. Even up here, the wind was harsh and cold, and few speeders floated by. He retracted from the balcony and joined the conversation.

"So you're absoloutely sure there's no higher balcony than this one?" Ahsoka was saying.

"Yes, General. If there were a higher balcony, we'd be there," Rex explained.

"What about windows?"

"It's safer to use a balcony. If something goes wrong, you'll have a solid place to land," Rex informed the restless Jedi patiently.

"Well, boss," Galen said, sliding a grappling hook and rope onto his broad shoulder. "Let's get climbing."

**HHHHHH**

Anakin's eyes wouldn't open. That was the first thing he noticed. He knew he wasn't fully awake, but he was close. Padme`'s familiar, reassuring presence flowed through his body like his own blood. He felt Obi-Wan's Force mark, too, along with Yoda's and the impatient, grumpy presence of the healer.

He could hear a snap of the conversation, "….makes sense."

_What makes sense, Obi-Wan? _Anakin said, but no words came out.

"Risky, your theory is," Yoda said.

"If we assume the Fireshadows are all still together, we can easily target them. The fact that they sent a Sith to infiltrate the Temple shows that they're planning something bigger than this. This is a mere distraction," Obi-Wan explained testily.

"You call the capture of my children a mere distraction?" Padme` asked, an eyebrow raised over a worried brown eye. "I don't know what being down in the basements has done to you but….."

"My apologies, milady. You know all too well I didn't mean it like that," Obi-Wan said. "My point was that the Fireshadows can't very well conquer the galaxy again until the Jedi, or most of the Jedi anyway, are destroyed. They know that attacking a planet protected by the Republic would be suicide. With the Temple in lockdown, they can easily assault it."

"Suggest, what do you?"

"We need to rescue Luke and Leia before the Fireshadows attack. And while Galen and Ahsoka take care of that, I'll take Cody and my legion and find the Fireshadows."

Yoda closed his eyes and sighed, then slowly began to nod. Obi-Wan stood up, bowed, and left the room as quick as he could.

Anakin tried to say, _Good luck, Master._ But his voice was still as silent as the lock-downed Temple.


	9. Almost Invincible

**There's always that one moment in a writer's story when they think "How the hell am I supposed to continue this?" This is my writer's block chapter, sorry.**

**If you read please review. **

Scaling a building wasn't too hard for Galen and Ahsoka. Getting to your destination is not as scary as knowing what's waiting.

And waiting for the two Jedi was a Sith Lord. Not just any Sith Lord, too. A Fireshadow with a lightsaber for a hand and two children for hostages.

Ahsoka kept a firm grip on the ledges of the building, pulling herself up cautiously and quickly. Galen was in front of her; not thinking about what he was doing, just doing it, like a robot. He paid no attention to the wind slicing around them, the speeders far below, or the fact that the East Tower was getting closer and closer.

They reached the last ledge, big enough for the both of them to stop and rest for a moment.

"All right, boss, what's the plan when we get up there?" Galen asked, sitting on the ledge and dangling his legs off of the side.

Ahsoka leaned against the wall, "I don't know. I figure, one Sith versus the two of us has no chance."

Galen grinned at her, "You've got a point. Come on, boss, Skywalker's going to wake up soon and if he finds out we're still not back with his kids, he'll lock us in a bacta tank."

Ahsoka considered this for a moment, decided it was true, and then took Galen's hand to continue climbing up the side of the tower.

**HHHHHHH**

"I see the Hero With No Fear is finally awake!" the healer grumbled, draining the liquid from the bacta tank.

Anakin's snarky return was muffled by his breathing aid, but as soon as he was released from the tank, he said, "It must have been an honor to take care of me."

"Listen here, you….." the healer was shoved out of the way by an enthusiastic Padme`.

Anakin staggered backwards as his wife attacked him with a huge hug.

The healer stroked his black-and-white striped beard and sighed, "Well, clean up when you're done."

Anakin struggled to stand as Padme` released her death grip on him, "What did I miss, angel?"

She led him over to a bed and sat him down, "Well, Galen and Ahsoka are going after Luke and Leia."

"Why?" Anakin's brow furrowed. "Where did they go?"

"Dear Force," Padme` breathed. "Do you not remember?"

"Well, the Temple had some sort of earthquake, then I woke up here."

"No, love. A Sith crashed into the East Tower and he's got Luke and Leia."

The twinkling, smiling light that was nearly always present in Anakin's blue eyes faded as the memories flew back into his mind, "Dear Force."

Then he broke down, his head falling into Padme`'s lap, and cried for his children.

**HHHHHHH**

Luke sighed and put his head in his hands. Aegrum was busy on the broken ledge of the West Tower, gazing off into the setting sun.

The sunset. That meant that he and Leia had been here for a while. Nearly six hours. Where was his rescue party?

Dad always told him that the Jedi had a knack for either being late or being early, but you've got to consider the situation before you can judge.

Consider. Usually Anakin was right about the Jedi, so Luke leaned back against the wall and thought.

Leia leaned back to join him, "So, what's going on in there?"

"I'm wondering where Dad is and what's keeping him," Luke sighed.

"Who knows? But, let's just hold up a little longer. Remember Dad's story about him and Mom in Palpantine's office?"

"Yes. I've only heard it nearly forty times. And it always….."

"…ends with a kiss, I know. I was there too," Leia made a gagging noise at the memory.

Luke grinned at her, "I just hope it's not Dad that comes to rescue us, because he'd never let us live this down."

"Oh, don't worry, young Jedi. I took care of your father," Aegrum was suddenly beside them, with one leg on a higher bleacher, leaning on his knee.

"What did you do, you blasted son of a kriff?" Leia cried, jumping to her feet.

"Let's just say he'll be sleeping for a while now…." Aegrum raised a thick, dark eyebrow and his yellow eyes flashed evilly.

"Oh my gods….you…..he's…..dead?" Leia whispered.

Aegrum was gone now, back inspecting the ship and the sizzling wires from the computer.

Luke's mind was spinning. Dad couldn't be dead. He was one of those invincible people that nothing ever happened to, and if it did, they lived.

But now, Dad was gone.


	10. Ashes in the Wind

**Oh, look I've reached the 10 chapter milestone. Hooray! In honor of this special occasion, I'll give you a gift.**

**Dedication: To all my faithful readers who stuck with me through all of A Choice and the 10 chapters of this story.**

**Did you like your gift? :) **

Luke remained absoloutely frozen, his eyes shut and his mind numb. This could _not_ be happening. He was dreaming. Yes, dreaming. Soon he'd wake up and his father would be waiting for him with a smile and an encouraging word.

But the truth gnawed at him, he knew he wasn't dreaming. He knew he'd never see another glowing, crooked smile again. He knew he'd never hear another wise, yet crazy view of the world. He knew Anakin Skywalker was dead.

He refused to look at Leia. If he saw his tough, determined sister weeping as hardly as she was, he'd break down too and he couldn't afford to do that. It was basically a Skywalker motto: one of them always had to stay strong to keep the rest of them hopeful. Usually Anakin took care of that role. Luke figured it was his inheritance.

The role of the guardian.

**HHHHHH**

"You ready, boss?" Galen cried over the wind.

"Right now, yes. Ask me in a few minutes, when I actually realize what we're about to do, and I'll say no."

"Then, let's go," Galen pulled himself over the jagged, broken pieces of floor and rose on shaking legs at the top of the East Tower.

The first thing he noticed was the Sith, the tall, thin Zabrak with the lightsaber in his arm standing by the destroyed ship. He wasn't facing Galen, but the presence of this evil being made Galen shake. Luke and Leia were sitting against the wall in one of the bleachers. He was pretty sure Leia was crying, but the former Sith was pretty sure no child of Skywalker ever cried. The computers and holo-tables were completely destroyed, with wires sending sparks into the air.

He reached down and felt Ahsoka grab his hand. He hoisted her up and together, they faced the ruined room.

"Ah, it seems we have company, children," the Sith boomed, turning and facing the two with an evil, maniacal smile on his tattooed face.

"The last you'll ever see," Galen taunted.

The Fireshadow chuckled, "You're very arrogant, Starkiller. I hope that won't cost you."

"I am not Starkiller," Galen growled fiercely. "I've been Jedi Knight Galen…."

"What? No ties? A man's nothing without his name, you know," the Sith scolded. "I wouldn't send fear through the hearts of every living thing if I wasn't Darth Aegrum."

"I'm pretty sure that face would do the trick," Ahsoka put in.

"I'm in no mood to listen to you Jedi. Let's finish this!"

Aegrum ignited his lightsaber and crouched, ready to fight. The two Jedi removed their lightsabers from their belts and clutched them tightly.

Aegrum leaped into the air, barreling himself towards Galen. He dodged the stab and Aegrum crashed into the twisted metal of his starfighter. Leaping to his feet, he quickly blocked a stab from Ahsoka's green blade. He slashed for her feet and she jumped, caught off guard. Aegrum used the Force and sent Galen crashing into the bleachers near Luke and Leia.

"Get up, Galen!" Luke begged. "Get up!"

Ahsoka's and Aegrum's blades were locked, sending flashes of white all around the destroyed room. The Fireshadow flashed a cocky grin; he was beginning to overpower Ahsoka. The green blade was descending lower and lower, leaving a wide open area for an attack.

Galen's vision blurred, the light flashes blinding him more than they usually would. His distorted vision barely told him what was happening. He rose slowly onto his weakening legs and hurled himself into the air. He stuck out his heavy, black combat boot and prepared for impact. His foot struck the Fireshadow and sent him crashing into the angrily sizzling wires of the broken computers.

Galen faltered in his step and collapsed into a sharp, warped piece of metal of Aegrum's destroyed ship. He leaped up, crying out in pain. Blood was trickling down his side onto his leg.

Calling upon the Force, Ahsoka sent Luke's lightsaber hurdling into her hand. Aegrum, weakened from his fall into the mess of wires and sparks, tried to stand but fell again. Ahsoka was slowly nearing him, a satisfied smirk on her face.

"You see, Aegrum?" she taunted. "We always win in the end."

"I thought the Jedi were merciful," Aegrum sneered, in a voice less than a whisper.

"Not to those who hurt my family," Ahsoka muttered, raising her lightsaber for the end.

"It's too bad I won't be around for the final show. Better get some eyes in the sky."

Ahsoka grit her teeth in frustration, "I don't believe you. Have fun in Chaos."

She swung her lightsaber high above her head and then let it fall onto Aegrum's dark, scarred skin. A strong wind rushed around her and she shut her eyes to keep debris out of her vision. When she opened them, Aegrum's body was nothing but a pile of ash in the shape of an X.

She sucked in her breath and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly before turning around to face the others.

Luke stood slowly, like an old man who's seen too much violence all his life. Leia didn't bother to stand, just kept her head buried in her hands and her knees up.

"Hey, kid," Galen asked, hobbling over to Leia with his hand on his side. "What's the matter?"

"What do you mean? How can you act like everything's okay?" Luke cried as he collected his lightsaber from Ahsoka.

"Kid, I don't know what's going on in there, but we're all fine. Everyone's fine and everything's okay now," Galen assured him.

"Except for the fact that the Council thinks the Fireshadows are going to attack soon," Ahsoka muttered.

"So you mean….Dad's not dead?" Leia spoke up, her watery eyes rising for just a moment.

Ahsoka choked out an awkward, hollow laugh, "Skyguy? Dead? Yeah, right. Where'd you get a crazy idea like that?"

"Him," Luke said hollowly, pointing at the quickly disintegrating pile of ashes.

"Oh. Well, we're all fine and your parents are just shaken by the fact that you two were gone," Galen said.

He hobbled over to the elevator and unlocked the blast doors. The elevator's circular, silver door slid open elegantly and he motioned for everyone to get inside. The four entered the elevator together and left the ruined briefing room in their wake.

As much as Luke hated to admit it, he wasn't as strong as his father. But since Anakin was still around, he wouldn't have to be for a while.

**HHHHHH**

Anakin's whole body was sore. He sat up, reaching for another glass of Correllian thunder. His back ached and he collapsed back into the soft mountain of pillows Padme` had set up for him.

"You don't need that drink anyway," the healer grumbled as he pushed aside the curtains. "No drinking for people on meds. Anyway, you've got some visitors."

The healer pushed the curtain aside even farther and revealed the people who Anakin wanted to see most. His family.

"Hey, Skyguy! Look who we dug up!" Ahsoka cried happily. Luke and Leia dove onto the bed.

Anakin collected his children in his arms and closed his eyes to keep the tears of relief from pouring out.

"Thank the Force you're all right," Anakin breathed, laughing quietly to keep his emotions under control.

"Same with you, Dad. That son of a Hutt told us you were dead!" Leia cried, obviously having regained her tough aura.

Anakin chortled with laughter, "No way, kids. I'd never leave a family behind."

And though his children were sitting in his lap, embracing him in a tight, breath-stopping hug, he no longer felt the aches he'd felt before.


	11. Unexpected Allies

**Oh, look I'm back for another chapter! I should have another one up soon cuz it's break and I'm pumped (and not going anywhere for a week!)**

**Yay. Anyway, I don't own Star Wars, read, review.**

Though Obi-Wan had been piloting ships for most of his life, flying always managed to shake him. He didn't know if it was because he could never seem to fly peacefully or because it was just a few sheets of metal between him and endless, dark space.

He squinted through the blight flash of laser blasts as he piloted his Starfighter towards the Fireshadows' large, ominous, black starship. The War Eagles, a special clone unit designed primarily for flying, swerved around him in complicated maneuvers.

"Nearing the control ship, sir," one of the clones reported through the gravelly radio. "I'll take some men with me and we'll try to break through the shields. Maybe we can sink it or get inside."

Obi-Wan resisted the urge to smile at the ambitious plans of this clone. He knew Anakin worked the same way, creating plans he could never go through with. Although, Anakin had a knack for always winning in the end.

He answered in a cautious warning, "Those shields are strong. I suggest working on the shields first, and then worry about the ship later."

"But, sir, you do realize," the clone answered with a hint of friendly sarcasm in his voice. "The shields are part of the ship."

"I know, I know," Obi-Wan scoffed. "Just do as I say for now."

He saw the ship the clone was piloting dart forward towards the shield generators on top of the disk-shaped ship with a few more clone fighters behind him.

"We've got company," another clone, Typhus, warned.

"Why're those ships bright orange?" another clone asked.

Obi-Wan squinted harder, locating the small band of orange ships barreling towards the fleet from the Fireshadow ship. These were odd Starfighters indeed!

They were shaped like ships, pointed with long double wings. Obi-Wan could clearly see the bulk of the pilot's cockpit. As the ships neared, the Jedi realized they were unmanned.

"What the hell?" Obi-Wan cried.

"Sir, these aren't ships. It's….." the clone's nervous voice was drowned out and Obi-Wan saw the rush of fire in the shape of a starship engulf the clone's fighter.

"The shields are down, sir, and there's no way these things will ever work again," a clone reported smugly.

"We've got bigger problems, Lucky," Obi-Wan said grimly. His heart beat faster when he saw about thirty more of the fire ships appear and begin to race towards them.

"Holy Angel of Iego!" Lucky sputtered. "I vote retreat! Our weapons are useless against fire!"

"All clone units, retreat. Repeat, all clone units, retreat," Obi-Wan ordered.

A mass of ships surged back towards Coruscant, with the evil flaming ships right on their tails. A few of the clones fell prey to the hungry blasts.

Obi-Wan held his breath as Coruscant came closer and closer. He knew that if they made it through the atmosphere, they'd survive. But ships were going down all around him and it wouldn't be long before one of the ships from hell caught up to his Starfighter.

"How many are left?" Obi-Wan asked in a pleading tone.

"You, me, maybe ten more. Mind you, sir, this is out of twenty three War Eagles," came the response.

"Almost to the atmosphere," Obi-Wan reminded the survivors. A few more angry fire ships engulfed the clones.

"Make that seven more, sir."

Obi-Wan's ship rumbled as it broke through the atmosphere, "Made it!"

"You and me both, sir. I count five survivors, not including you and me."

He craned his neck to make sure none of the fire ships had made it through. When he saw none, he began to relax and slowly make the descent.

His ship rumbled in sudden anger and Obi-Wan could feel immense heat surging all around him. Angry orange light danced into the cockpit.

"Eject, General!" Lucky cried. "Eject!"

"I hate space travel!" Obi-Wan yelled as the slammed his fist on the console. The cockpit door flew open and the cool air of the high atmosphere whooshed towards him.

He shot up into the air and began to fall, images of Starfighters blurring as he rocketed downwards. He could almost hear Lucky's worried, accented voice instructing, "Open your parachute, sir!"

Obi-Wan strapped the parachute he was holding on and released the parachute, jerking his fall backwards and slowing himself down. He breathed a sigh of relief. He would make it yet!

As Coruscant came into better view, he saw where he was falling into. In all of Coruscant, only one small, dying forest stood, a mistake amongst the forest of building all around it. It was an accident, really. One of the factories in the Works had engineered a growth formula for gardeners and had mistakenly created a forest in the center of the factory district.

A cry of shock escaped Obi-Wan's lips, of all the places in the entire planet, he would land in the trees! He tried to steer himself to somewhere else, anywhere else, but to no avail.

The tops limbs of a few trees tore at his boots and then he was falling through the trees, the jagged sticks tearing at him. His parachute gave out from all the holes and he fell faster. A thick, sharp branch bit at his face, and then he blacked out.

**HHHHHH**

Ahsoka paced back and forth in her room, with her head down and her stride fast. She didn't know what was bothering her so much; the Skywalker twins were alive, Obi-Wan was taking care of the Fireshadows (Ahsoka hoped, though it hadn't been confirmed or denied yet), and Anakin was awake.

"Good evening, boss," Galen's loud, door-banging entrance startled her and shook her from her grave thoughts.

"Hey, Galen. How are you doing?"

"Just fine, peachy, marvelous, actually," the former Sith stated excitedly. "This is the first night I've had off in a while."

This was true. Being the youngest and fiercest Jedi ever since Anakin had become Jedi Relations Master and Obi-Wan had gotten his leg injured, they were assigned the toughest and longest missions. It had been so long since Ahsoka had spent a night in her apartment that dust was collecting and the food she'd bought not long before the mission to Yavin IV was spoiling.

"I know. We should celebrate. I think Anakin's got some Jawa Juice hidden somewhere," she suggested sneakily.

"I like the way you think, boss," Galen smirked playfully. He put an arm around her shoulders, a gesture she'd seen Anakin perform with Padme` countless times, and they walked off towards Anakin's office.

**HHHHHH**

"….up, Lord Regus will not approve!"

"Aw, relax, Sweald. We just did a good deed, karma will have to repay us now," the second voice said.

"Karma has absoloutely nothing to do with this!" Sweald cried. "Oh my, it's waking up."

"It's not an 'it', it's a he and I've seen him before."

Obi-Wan could hardly see, with all the blood caked around his eyes and preventing them from opening fully.

"Oh, hey, Sweald, pass me that," the second voice ordered.

"What? This, Plius?"

"Yeah, that," Plius said.

A cool, refreshing cascade of water poured onto his face, washing away most of the blood and sending his senses back in working order.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty!" Plius cried happily.

"What in Yoda's name happened?" Obi-Wan coughed out in a hoarse, rugged voice.

"We'll explain on the way," Plius assured him, pulling Obi-Wan up off the bed and onto his feet. "But you're a Jedi, and I know Regus would like a look at you!"

They hurried down a small, dark corridor and stopped at a pair of metal, soot-covered doors.

"He's right through those doors, Master Jedi, just go right in and behave!" Sweald ordered.

Obi-Wan arched his back straight and attempted to walk without his nagging limp. The doors flew open and revealed the factory's main processing line.

Instead of machines whirring and working, musicians were playing and food was being served by little droids with plates attached to their heads. A white-haired man sat on a hastily created throne in the center of the room. All around him, people were dancing and fanning him. Attendants were hurrying around and tough-looking pilots and smugglers (Obi-Wan assumed) were drinking in various corners of the room.

"Stop the music, stop playing, you buffoons!" Sweald cried, hurrying forward towards the man on the throne.

After he bowed deeply, Sweald announced, "In the court of Lord Zarlo Regus, King of Space, Leader of the Smuggler's Union, Conqueror of the Works, Savior of the Ewoks, I do present, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, The Negotiator, and Council Member."

"Well, send him forward then!" the man, whom Obi-Wan assumed was Regus, cried.

Obi-Wan hurried forward, bowed deeply, and said, "I'm grateful for the help you have given me."

Regus, despite his white hair, was no older than Anakin. His hair was short, but his bangs covered his blazing blue eyes.

"And I, you," Regus smiled. "I've heard great things about you. And I know it was you that began negotiations about these factories. It's not going so well for us."

"May I ask why?"

"The factory bosses have control of most of the factories. We were lucky to obtain this one. It looks like they'll win this war, and we'll be stuck working for them again," Regus sighed.

Obi-Wan plucked at his beard thoughtfully, "You all seem like very good pilots."

"Indeed we are. Some of the best in the galaxy, actually."

"Well, if you help me defeat the Fireshadow ship above Coruscant, I'll arrange for the old Jedi Work Corps factory on the mountain moon of Aurumain to be handed over to you."

"Deal, my friend, deal!" Regus shook his hand roughly.

"Good. I'll need to return to the Temple to sort this out, but I'll be back soon and we can take flight."

After bowing once more, Obi-Wan hurried out of the Works and started towards the Temple. Looking into the sky, he saw the outline of the Fireshadow starship.

_Beware you Sith from hell,_ he thought gravely. _Your time here is numbered._


	12. Fire In the Sky

**As promised, here's another super-fast update. I've been in a Star Wars mood recently (as opposed to NCIS and Psych haha….). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters. I do own Lord Zarlo Regus, though. I like him.**

**If I can write 1,000+ words for you, I think you can spare 2 or 3 for me. Please?**

Obi-Wan was beginning to regret bringing these smugglers into the Temple. It was against the rules anyway, but he felt like Regus needed some reassurance that he'd keep his promise about the factories on Aurumain.

But, Regus and his band of unruly smugglers were acting like Luke and Leia at a swoop race. Obi-Wan assumed that at least half of them were drunk and the other half acted like this naturally.

"Hey, Jedi, do we get a lightsaber?" one hooted loudly.

"Is there a gift shop?"

"Can I take a holo-shot with Yoda?"

"So, when we get those factories, do they come with a nice neighborhood for us and all the workers like we did here?"

Regus approached him and leaned in, whispering, "I apologize for my men. They are very good pilots, I promise you that, Master Kenobi."

"Quite all right," Obi-Wan assured him, even though it was obvious that it wasn't. Every corner he turned, a new face would give the band an odd look, and then scurry off to tell someone.

"Don't worry," Regus said, obviously sensing his worry. "Once they get their assurance of the factories, and a place to call base, they'll settle down."

The group rounded the last corner and Obi-Wan nearly crashed into another Jedi.

"Yes, I know I brought them in here. Just hurry along and go spread the news!" Obi-Wan cried, exasperated.

"Oh, no. I'd rather say hello to all of your friends, Obi," Anakin grinned. "Actually, I need to stay with you all. I'm on the run from the healer."

Obi-Wan, not yet informed that Anakin was awake (and walking, and making jokes), threw his arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Miss me? And the sound of my melodic voice?"

"Just come on, I'll brief you on the way to the Council chamber," he said.

"So, who are your friends?" Anakin asked as he limped awkwardly beside Obi-Wan.

"Smugglers. And the best in the galaxy, Chosen One," Regus answered.

"Oh. So you know me?"

"And you know me?" Regus raised a perfectly dyed white eyebrow.

"Masters Kenobi, Skywalker, meaning of this, what is?" Yoda hobbled his way out of the chamber.

"It's for good reason, no doubt about that," Obi-Wan assured the old Jedi Master. "They're going to help take down the Fireshadow ship."

"For a small compensation of the mountain moon of Aurumain," Regus butted in, stepping forward and bowing as low as he could go. "Lord Zarlo Regus of the Smugglers' Union, at your service, Master Jedi."

"You offered them a moon?" Anakin asked in awe. "Even I don't give away moons."

Yoda shook his head and closed his eyes, deep in thought, and then said, "If destroy the Fireshadow ship, you do, gift of the moon, we shall give."

"That sounds fair," Anakin nodded his approval. "Now, let's fly!"

"Not so fast!" an angry voice cried. The owner of the voice hurried around the corner and clamped a large, callused hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Didn't I tell you not to leave the healer's ward?"

"Well, yes, but I don't listen to anyone," Anakin shrugged out of the healer's tight grip on his shoulder.

"Well you'll listen to me if you want to get better," the healer grumbled. "Come on, I'm taking you back to the ward."

"Good luck you all, and goodbye!" Anakin broke into a limping run down the hall with the healer right on his tail.

"He's a character, that one. I haven't seen a man like that since Ol' Correllia Joe joined the Union," Regus commented.

"Get your ships in order and I'll fly over to the factory. Then we'll all leave together," Obi-Wan said.

"Sounds good. Union, move out!" Regus called and the band of smugglers paraded out of the Temple.

**HHHHHH**

Galen pulled himself up the thin yellow ladder and into the cockpit of his trusty silver Starfighter. Settling himself into the comfortable worn leather of the seat, he clutched the controls and turned the engine on.

"Not so fast, Darth!" a voice yelled over the engine.

Galen powered the engine down and opened the door to the cockpit.

"Yes, boss?" he asked as Ahsoka climbed up the ladder and leaned on the side of the cockpit.

"You going to help Obi-Wan and those smugglers?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"I think so, but Anakin wants me to stay behind and help him with the healer," Ahsoka told him with a roll of her eyes when she mentioned her former Master.

"I hope I'll see you out there. Wish me luck," Galen moved to turn the engine on again.

"Here's a good luck charm, from me to you," Ahsoka said as she leaned in. Carefully, she placed her lips on his and gave him a quick, fleeting kiss.

"I feel better already. Try your hardest to come out. Flying's no fun without you," Galen called as Ahsoka climbed down from the ship and hurried out of the hangar.

**HHHHHH**

"Mustafar's flames! That's one big ship!" one of the smugglers cried through the radio system.

Obi-Wan was too busy scanning the dark space in front of them to make sure none of the Fireshadow fire ships were headed towards them.

"Obi-Wan, I thought you said this was going to be hard," Galen complained in a good-natured voice.

He cringed as the former Sith performed a spiral loop over Obi-Wan's ship and sped in front of the others.

"Watch out, Galen," Obi-Wan warned. "Those fire ships might come back."

"What? Fire ships?" a smuggler cried. "Why weren't we informed?"

"I see one!" Galen cried. He tugged on the steering control and his ship flew higher and flipped over onto its belly.

The fire ship continued its flying pattern straight ahead, hit a clump of floating debris from the last attempt, and disintegrated.

"The only way we're going to be able to do this is by avoiding them like Sithy did," Regus decided. "If you see a fire ship, fly over it and spiral out of the way."

A few more fire ships headed towards the smugglers and they expertly dodged the flames. A chorus of rowdy cheers entered Obi-Wan's ship through the radio.

"Look out, Master Jedi," Regus called. "One's headed your way."

Obi-Wan held his breath and spun his ship over the flames. As soon as he was safely around it, he released a whoosh of air and attempted to calm his racing heart.

"Hey! You made it! Now, let's get some Fireshadow," Galen cried happily.

"Good work, friends," a new voice rang through the ships. "Here, let me read you the report from one of the clones who got a close look at the ship."

"Anakin! How'd you get away from the healer?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Easy. Luke helped me," Anakin explained. "Anyway, Lucky reports that there's a weaker, dented point of the ship near where the engine and fuel tanks should be located."

"Head for the back, men!" Regus ordered.

"You're welcome!" Anakin cried. "Palpatine's hair, Luke! What do you mean the healer's coming?"

"Uh, it means he's right around the corner," Luke's muffled voice could barely be heard by the pilots.

Anakin's voice disappeared from the radio and the pilots continued the flight towards the weaker point.

"I see the dent. Let's just shoot there and we'll see what happens," Regus suggested.

"Agreed," Obi-Wan said.

Once they reached the dent, they formed a circle around it and Galen said, "On three we all fire."

Each pilot readied his ship for a shot, cautiously moved his finger on the button, and when Galen cried "3!" a blast of light shot from each ship. The Fireshadow ship rumbled angrily and began to sink, splitting in half as it fell.

"No way anyone survived that," Regus said as the ship disappeared into the dark depths of space.

Obi-Wan leaned back in his seat and breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe things would go back to normal now.

"Galen? Are you there? Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, boss, we're fine," Galen answered.

"Good, because Yoda needs us to go to Naboo," Ahsoka informed him.

"What? Why?"

"According to our sources, there are three Fireshadows that have taken over Theed and the surrounding area."

"But we just destroyed the ship!" Obi-Wan cried angrily.

"I guess they weren't all on there…" Galen whispered, a hint of fear creeping into his normally steady voice.


	13. Naboo Secrets

**Hello there faithful readers! Long time, no write! Fortunately, all my stories are on the same chapter now. So there's no rush to update. Every single story is on chapter 12. **

**Thus begins the dreaded number 13. But, as Rebecca Black would say, this is going to be "fun fun fun fun". **

**Disclaimer: Not mine, bro!**

Ah, the Lake Retreat. She could see why Anakin loved it here so much. There was something so beautiful about the clear waters and rolling, green hills that made Ahsoka feel more a peace than ever before.

Ahsoka came in from the balcony to see Galen hunched over the desk in their room, squinting at some tiny figures on the holo-gram.

"It's confirmed, Star," Anakin said. "We've deduced that there were 6 Fireshadows on that ship."

"Seven down, we know where two are. That leaves four more," Galen rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Please tell me Tenebrae is among the dead."

Luke shook his head and looked down at the piece of paper, "Sorry, Galen. The dead are: Darth Aegrum, Rabbia, Morte, Nocte, Atra, Dorcha, and Scellerato. Those are some crazy names."

"Let's just all be positive and assume Tenebrae is on Naboo," Anakin suggested. "Good luck, Galen. And tell Snips I said hi."

Anakin leaned over and pressed a button off-screen, and then his image disappeared. Galen turned around and faced Ahsoka with a grim look on his face, yet his eyes were smiling.

"Did you hear all that?"

"Was I not supposed to?"

He laughed, "No. I was just wondering if I'd have to repeat it all."

Galen paced to the other side of the room and put his hands on his hips, spreading his big black Jedi robe out like wings.

"There's a chance that Tenebrae is here," he muttered. He rubbed his temples and closed his dark eyes.

"That'd be okay. We could get rid of him and that'll be one less problem to worry about, right?"

"I guess, but….well, sit down, boss and I'll tell you," Galen sat Ahsoka down on the couch and faced her with a serious look on his face. "Back when I used to work under Palpantine, one of the first Sith legends he told me was about Tenebrae and the Fireshadows. He told me so many things about them; I can't remember most of them."

He sighed and continued, "Apparently, Tenebrae's first kill was his entire family, five people. He set the house on fire with the help of the Dark Side. The Dark Side had supposedly been guiding him for a while on how to control fire. After the deaths, the voice of the Dark Side told him that that was a necessary sacrifice to make. Then, it told him to seek out the other 12 who could control fire like he could. Each one would have to make a sacrifice of at least 3 to be initiated into the Fireshadows."

Ahsoka sat back on the couch and collapsed her head onto the top of the couch. "Dear Force," she muttered. "That's terrible."

"If he's capable of killing his own family, who knows what else he could do?" Galen whispered in the voice of a naïve child.

They sat together in silence for a moment, contemplating the imminent future ahead.

Ahsoka spoke up and said, "But we can do this. We've killed Sith in the past, this should be no different! Right?"

"Right," Galen agreed. "I'm warning you, though. Palpantine told me Tenebrae could read minds. It was his gift for his large offering to the Dark Side."

"Let's not worry about it now," Ahsoka said, with a wave of her hand like that could just push the problem away. "We ought to get some sleep."

Galen rose from the couch and nodded, "I think it's your turn for the couch tonight."

"What? No way, I had the couch when we went to Correllia for the negotiations with CORSEC. Here's your pillow, Galen," Ahsoka threw a pillow at Galen's gut.

Chuckling, Galen flopped down onto the bed and propped his head up with his hand, crossing his booted feet. "How about we skip the fight tonight and we can sleep together?"

Ahsoka considered his offer for a second and then smirked, "Sure, but hands to ourselves or Anakin will make us apply for a relationship request."

"And? What's wrong with that?" Galen asked as he removed his Jedi robe so he was only wearing leggings.

Ahsoka crawled into bed and burrowed under the covers. Galen scooted closer to her and kissed her forehead before wrapping his arm around her. Comforted by each other's presence, they drifted off to sleep, temporarily forgetting the problems that lay before them.

**HHHHHHH**

Four hours. A four hour speeder trip from the Lake Retreat to Theed. Galen had been rambling nonstop for the past three as they neared the city.

"…but, it'd be too complicated if I tried to explain it to anyone else, because no one remembers the X-29 landspeeder. Not even Skywalker does. Skywalker! The King of all machinery! So I've been trying to repair this thing for years and I finally got close to doing it, but now I can't find this one power converter."

"Galen. Please. Shut up," Ahsoka begged, placing a hand on Galen's muscular arm.

Galen grinned over at her as he continued to steer the speeder, "Of course, boss. Check the datapad for our location, _unari_."

"What the hell is _unari_?" Ahsoka asked as she turned on the datapad.

"Dantooine native for 'boss'," he smirked.

"We're about ten miles away from the front gates," she reported.

"I can see it from here," Galen squinted into the sun. "Let's hide the speeder and walk the rest of the way."

**HHHHH**

They reached the gates to the city, only to find them surrounded by Naboo guards. Crouched in the shrubs of Naboo, Galen and Ahsoka examined the large group of guards.

"Here, I'll go talk to one of them. Maybe they can help," Ahsoka decided, walking towards one of the guards.

"Halt!" he cried, raising a pistol at her.

"It's okay, it's okay," she soothed the jumpy guard while she raised her hands in the air. "We're here to help. We know who's here."

"He's watching, right now. He can't hear us, but he can see us," the guard warned, lowering the gun a few inches.

"Do you know where he is?"

Scratching his dirty, messy blonde hair, he replied, "I think my boss is guarding Theed Palace. I'm assuming he's hiding out there."

Ahsoka gazed over at the tall tower on top of the palace. Suddenly, a wave of fear and anger came over her as she saw a dark, shadowy figure atop the tower.

"Thanks," she said, her voice shaking a little. "May the Force be with you."

"Be safe, Master Jedi. You're Theed's only hope."

Galen darted from the bushes and walked next to Ahsoka as they entered the city. The square was completely empty. Not even guards inhabited the area.

"This is weird," Galen whispered.

Ahsoka nodded while focusing on every little detail around her. She threw her head back to look up in the sky, just to make sure. A small black orb was coming closer and closer to the two of them.

Before Ahsoka realized what was happening, Galen was already dragging her out of the way and under an awning extending from one of the buildings.

The orb hit the ground and released a bright flash of orange light that expanded all over the square. Ahsoka let out a scream as the light engulfed her, then nothing but blackness.


	14. Empty

**All right, guys, this is weak. I post a new chapter and all I get is two reviews. Two! But still, I like writing this story and I'm out of ideas for my Psych one soooooooo here's another update.**

**But seriously, review. **

**For the record, the thing that Han Solo was being shocked with in ESB is a scan grid. My time period's a little off, but I thought it was a cool idea.**

**Disclaimer: As many times as I've emailed George Lucas asking for ownership rights, he blocked my email address so I don't own Star Wars.**

"I'm going to miss you, Skywalker," the healer said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He placed a pile of Anakin's neatly folded Jedi robes in his hands. "Now get outta my ward."

Anakin chuckled as he made his way to the refresher, "Yeah, we had fun, didn't we?"

"Don't push it," the healer replied with a slam of the refresher door.

Obi-Wan rushed in, "Where's Anakin?"

"Changing out of the ward robes," the healer replied, stripping the sheets from the bed Anakin had been using. "What's it to ya?"

"Yoda and I had a breakthrough! We need him right away," Obi-Wan announced proudly.

The healer rolled his eyes and helped himself to one of Anakin's get-well-soon pastries, "Is this about all that Fireshadow nonsense? It's all bogus. No one can control fire."

"You haven't seen them," Obi-Wan answered tightly. "Tell Anakin to meet me and Yoda in the Council chamber."

"Will do," the healer answered through a mouthful of cake.

"By the way," Obi-Wan called back. "You've got pastry in your beard."

**HHHHHHH**

Anakin burst into the Council chamber, "Sorry I'm late, I had to drop some stuff off at my office. What's the big emergency?"

"Sit down, Anakin, and we'll tell you," Obi-Wan gestured to his chair.

"Way to defeat the Fireshadows all together, there is," Yoda began. "Dangerous, it is, but worth it."

"How? And why didn't we know about this earlier?" Anakin leapt from his chair excitedly.

"If you connect the two relics like so," Obi-Wan snapped the Jedi and Sith relics together. "And hold it up to the light." He crossed to the window and held it up. "The Jedi relic tells us how we can defeat them."

"How?" Anakin repeated, his voice revealing impatience.

"It speaks of the Chosen One, that's you," Obi-Wan explained.

"I know who I am. You two have only been telling me for the past twenty years!"

"You'll be travelling to a land of fire and flame. In that land is a volcano. You'll have to throw the relic into the volcano. That will turn all the Fireshadows to nothing but ash. They can only be destroyed through the power that created them," he continued.

"So, let's light a match and destroy it now instead of going all the way there," Anakin dug through the pockets of his robe in search of a match.

"Work that way, it does not. Powerful, the fire must be. Mount Incendium on Mustafar, more powerful than the Fireshadow fire, it is," Yoda explained delicately.

"So I've got to go there. Is that it? It seems too easy," Anakin rested his head in his hands thoughtfully.

Obi-Wan shook his head slowly, "You're going to have to face your worst nightmare."

"What would that be?" Anakin asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I don't know," Obi-Wan admitted.

There was a brief moment of silence as the three Jedi contemplated the future. Anakin rose from his seat and made his way to the door.

"May the Force be with you, Master Skywalker," Yoda said softly.

"That's the first time you haven't added 'young' in front of my name," Anakin commented, pausing before leaving the chamber.

"Young anymore, you are not. Great Jedi, you are," Yoda admitted.

"Thanks, Master Yoda," Anakin pushed the doors open and headed out into the hallway.

Obi-Wan chased after him, speed walking a bit awkwardly with his limp, "Good luck, Anakin."

Anakin stopped and turned to face Obi-Wan, "Will you come with me?"

"Is the Hero With No Fear afraid?" Obi-Wan taunted with a smile in his blue eyes.

"I am not!" Anakin cried indignantly. "Just….scared."

"We all are," he answered honestly. "But it's time to end this nightmare."

"Agreed."

**HHHHHHH**

Ahsoka's entire body ached with the stun from the bomb. A huge, throbbing headache was thumping in the back of her brain. Her throat was dry, her stomach groaning, and her lungs were empty. Side effects of the bomb, she decided. Carefully, she tried to sit up and discovered her wrists and ankles were shackled to the wall.

"Ah, vide avake, I see," the voice bounced around in Ahsoka's mind before settling and dying out.

Ahsoka turned her head upwards to see the face of evil above her. Darth Tenebrae. His eyes were glowing with the red, evil darkness of embers and his face was thin, with pale skin clinging to old, gaunt bones. A tattered black robe flew out behind him, with oversized sleeves that draped long past his arms. A tuft of yellow-white hair sat on the top of his pale head.

Although she was ready with a witty response, Ahsoka could find no words and could barely cough out a dry breath.

Tenebrae chuckled in his dark, deep laugh and said, "I hope you are comfortable, Ahsoka Tano. You may be here for a vile."

"Where's….Galen?" she choked out.

Throwing back his wrinkled, gaunt head in laughter, a roar of laughter escaping from his blood red lips, he turned to the side, crossing his arms triumphantly.

Galen was strapped over what looked like an enhanced version of a scan grid. Instead of electric sparks shooting from the needles, dark orange flames were flickering off the spikes. His hair was draped over his red, sweating face. Although he wasn't being shocked yet, he looked nervous and his breath was hitched.

"I borrowed it from the miners on Bespin," Tenebrae explained, looking extremely pleased with himself. "I know it's only used for gathering data in the mines, but I enhanced it for my own purposes."

"Galen….." Ahsoka breathed, her heart rate increasing as Tenebrae glided over to the control panel.

"No worries, sweetheart," Galen said, maintaining a calm semblance even though his voice shook a little. "I've faced worse than this bag of bones."

"Hold your tongue, boy," Tenebrae growled, licking his lips as the machine hummed to life.

The flames and the sparks grew taller and taller, licking angrily at Galen's draping robes. His body lurched forward as the bench he was strapped on moved towards the scan grid.

His body connected with the needle, sending a combination of heat and a pain that was indescribable shooting through his body. The blood in his veins surged through with new heat and the skin on his chest peeled off in the heat.

The needle fizzled and popped and another wave of electric fire shot through him, his body vibrating with the pain. He kept his mouth shot as tears of hot pain came to his eyes. This Sith would not get the satisfaction of hearing him cry out.

Tenebrae only laughed, like he knew Galen's strategy. "I know just what to do with stubborn hostages like you."

His bony fingers turned the machine's voltage up and the electricity fizzled louder and connected faster and stronger.

"Don't give up on me, Galen! You're stronger than him!" Ahsoka cried, her voice getting hoarse.

Galen bit his lip, drawing hot blood from his veins. It stopped him from crying out as his dark blue eyes darted nervously around the room.

"Just cry out once, Starkiller," Tenebrae hissed. "And I'll turn off the machine."

"Just do it!" Ahsoka yelled in a pleading tone. "Please!"

Another electric vibe shot through him and he gave in to the Sith, in to the darkness, in to the pain. An angry, pained cry tore from his mouth. Tenebrae laughed and his eyes glinted with the victory he had won.

**HHHHHHH**

Anakin pushed a string of long, light brown hair from his face to keep it from sticking to the sweat dripping from his brow. Obi-Wan was next to him, his blue eyes filled with anticipation.

"There's the altar," Obi-Wan said, pointing to a stone table with ancient engravings carved all over it. It was close to the top of the volcano on a point that jutted out over the lava. It looked new, even though it had been there for centuries.

"Let's get this over with," Anakin said gruffly, continuing up the path, careful to stay away from the lava.

The two had entered the volcano from an opening on the bottom with a symbol that matched the ancient Jedi symbol above the doorway. It had led them to a path that spiraled around the inside of the volcano to the top.

They reached the top and faced the altar. It hung almost suspended over the angry orange lava below.

"Just place it in the middle," Obi-Wan instructed, handing Anakin the Sith relic. "And feel the Force around you. The altar will sense if you're the Chosen One."

"Easy enough," Anakin grinned, taking the relic from him.

"If it does, you will have to face your fears. Overcome them, and the relic will be destroyed."

"And if I can't?"

"It will destroy you," Obi-Wan said ominously. "But, let's think positive here."

Anakin stepped off the path and onto the ledge suspending the altar. Cautiously, he placed the relic in the center of the ancient altar. He reached out into the Force, calling upon it to recognize his presence.

He felt a connection and opened his eyes. He gasped in surprise as he faced nothing but darkness. Darkness and the sinking feeling of being alone.


	15. Victory

**So, truth is, I've been putting this chapter off for a while now. As soon as I wrote the last chapter, I thought about this one and I was like "uhh, how am I gonna write this idea". Anyway, I hope you like it.**

**OH HEY BTW, HOW COME OLEN JEDI IKUISESTI AND JEDI ANGEL001 ARE THE ONLY REVIEWERS FROM CHAPTER 14? Okay, *calms down* sorry but it's just sad when you read and don't review! :'(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.**

Anakin's eyes darted around in the dark, searching for Obi-Wan's shadowy figure. When he couldn't locate his former master, his heart quickened. Somehow, this altar had left him completely _alone_.

"Yes, Anakin Skywalker, I can see your secret fears," a deep, rumbling voice said in the dark.

"You don't know anything about me," Anakin sneered, but his voice shook.

"You are the Chosen One and, after all, you're not supposed to be afraid. But, you are. I know you're afraid of being completely…," The voice paused for dramatic affect and then continued, "Alone."

He searched again in vain for Obi-Wan. If anyone would be able to help him, it would be Obi-Wan.

Chuckling, the voice said, "Let me show you just what I can do."

A single light shone into the darkness of the volcano and illuminated a scene playing out before Anakin. Obi-Wan and Padme` were staring blankly at each other.

"I love you, Obi-Wan," Padme` whispered.

Smiling, Obi-Wan reached down and stroked her cheek, "I love you too."

Then, Obi-Wan's arms were around Padme` and they were kissing passionately. A scream of rage erupted from Anakin and he lunged forward. The image faded before he could reach it.

"Amusing, Skywalker, but you know you can't defeat me," the voice said in an amused tone. "Let's see just how far I can push you."

A new scene appeared in front of Anakin. This time, Luke and Leia stood facing him. Behind them, a menacing, hooded figure hovered around them. Reaching out with his thin, long arms he prepared to grab his children.

His heart speeding up, Anakin lunged again. Again, he was unsuccessful.

A hot, fast wind swirled around him and different, painful memories appeared in the tornado of debris. Just barely, he could hear a voice calling out to him.

"Don't listen to it, Anakin!" Obi-Wan cried. "You're stronger than that!"

Anakin took a deep breath and shut his eyes, reaching out once more to the Force for help. A calming wind blew over him and he relaxed, feeling completely at peace.

The altar split in two, a white light bursting out of it as it cracked in half. The Sith relic fell, cascading into the lava below. As it reached the lava, it exploded, sending glowing hot embers everywhere.

The tornado was sucked into the lava, along with the voice of the Dark Side. Anakin opened his eyes, slowly, one eye at a time. Obi-Wan was standing on the ledge, with a small, pleased smile on his face.

"You did it, Anakin," he smiled, clapping a hand on his back as Anakin came to stand next to him.

Anakin sighed happily, the feeling of peace becoming more and more permanent as they made their way out of the volcano.

**HHHHHHHH**

Galen breathed a sigh of relief as the scan grid completely powered down. His skin felt dry and his body felt like he'd been run over by a krayt dragon on fire.

"Vhy don't ve give Miss Tano a turn?" Tenebrae said, an evil glint in his red eyes.

Galen struggled against his binds. There was no way he would let this psychopath hurt Ahsoka. "No! I'll do it a second time. Just don't strap her to this thing."

"What? No way, Galen! You're not gonna get hurt again! You look bad enough as it is," Ahsoka cried from the corner. "If you can take it, so can I!"

"I look bad? You look like your head exploded or something! If you get strapped to this thing, it'll be the end of you!"

"Oh really? Tenebrae, unstrap that idiot and put me on the grid!" Ahsoka commanded.

"No way! Tenebrae, power it back up!"

"If you think I'm just going to sit here and watch you _die_, you are sadly mistaken!"

"Die, my red lightsaber! If anything's gonna kill me, it's certainly not going to be this piece of mining machinery!"

"ENOUGH! Maybe I'll just kill you both now to shut you up! You'll do as I say! You have ten seconds to decide vho goes first!" Tenebrae cried, drawing his lightsaber.

"Galen, before you say anything, I already pointed out that I'm not going to sit here and watch you die!"

"Oh, and you think I will? I don't know if you understand this, boss, but I….."

The room suddenly went completely dark and a flash of orange light filled the room. The lights flicked back on and Tenebrae was gone.

"What in Skywalker's name?" Galen sputtered. "Where'd that son of a Tusken go?"

Ahsoka scanned the room, her eyes falling on a pile of ashes in the shape of a triangle.

"There he is," Ahsoka gestured with her head.

"Oh, well, one less problem for us, right?" Galen said, but his voice sounded tired and strained.

"Now what?"

"Now we wait for Skywalker," Galen said decidedly.

**HHHHHHHH**

"Anakin Skywalker, the next time you leave to go to a dangerous planet without telling me, I'll kick you out!" Padme` cried, but she still embraced him and held him close.

"Sorry, angel," Anakin murmured, kissing her forehead. "But on the bright side, the Fireshadow problem is solved!"

"Except for one thing, Dad," Luke came into the room clutching his datapad. "Galen and Ahsoka haven't returned from Theed yet. Tenebrae's dead, so they should at least have called to tell us they're on their way."

"Is this a mission or a courtesy problem?" Anakin grinned, ruffling his son's hair.

"Dad, I'm serious we oughta go to Theed and make sure they're okay," Luke rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine," Anakin agreed. He strapped on his Jedi robe and called down the hall, "LEIA! GET YOUR STUFF!"

In a flash, Leia was standing at the door with her lightsaber in hand. "Where to?"

"Theed, after Ahsoka and Galen," Anakin informed her.

"Sounds good to me," Leia nodded. "Isn't Naboo where you and Mom got married?"

"Don't get your hopes up," Luke scoffed. "Galen's got a thing for Ahsoka, not his twelve year old apprentice."

"Plus, you're too young to have another man in your life besides your daddy," Anakin grinned down at his daughter.

Even though Leia knew that what her brother and father said was true, she kept her mouth shut. Stubbornness was her most infallible quality.


	16. Help

**Well then! It turns out there's about 55 people reading my story, but I've only gotten two reviews. Ouch. Anyway, I'm done begging for reviews. Just read.**

**Disclaimer: It's summer time and the living's easy, but that doesn't mean I own Star Wars.**

"Hey, hey you!" Anakin hurried across the cobblestone streets of Theed towards a guard.

"What? Me?"

"Yes, you! There's no one else around," Anakin grabbed the guard and whirled him around to look him in the eyes.

"Boy oh boy. Another Jedi! Look, I already told you guys, he's in Theed Palace. Top tower," the guard said, looking more and more agitated by the second.

"Wait….did one of these Jedi have long black hair and stubble?"

"Yes and the other was a Togruta I think," the guard answered while pulling anxiously at a frayed strand of blonde hair.

"Thanks for the help," Anakin said. "We'll take Theed back for you."

"See, friend, that's what the Togruta said and she's not out of the palace yet," the guard fell into step behind Anakin, Luke, and Leia.

"That's why we're here, Mister," Luke explained.

"Actually, kid it's Lieutenant. Lieutenant Tiberius Rosado," Rosado said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Well, Rosado, we're going to need you to guard outside the palace. Think you can use your lieutenant power and grab some men to help?"

"Of course! Just get those damned Sith out of our city," Rosado saluted and then scurried down the street and out of sight.

Anakin threw open the heavy oak doors to the palace and peeked inside.

"See anything?" Leia asked, peering inside the empty main hall of the palace.

"Nope, nothing, but something's not right," Anakin reached down and pulled his lightsaber from his belt. He gestured for his children to do the same.

Together, they crept into the main hall and looked around.

"So, top tower like Rosado said?" Luke suggested.

"Right now, that's the only hope we've got," Anakin answered. "I've only been here once, with your mother, but if I remember right, the stairwell to the top tower is next to the throne room."

"Let's go!" Leia cried, hurrying down the hall with her brother and father speeding after her.

**HHHHHHHH**

Ahsoka shook her useless hands against the wall shackles, yet another fruitless attempt to free herself.

"Don't hurt yourself, boss," Galen's voice was on the verge of a chuckle, but he still sounded tired and in pain.

"Yeah, well, we can't get much worse than we are now," Ahsoka answered grimly.

"Well, one of us could be dead."

Ahsoka shuddered at the thought. Death was ominous. It was the one thing she couldn't plan for or think of a way out.

"You got any brilliant ideas, Darth?" she sputtered angrily, her voice sounding harsher than she intended.

Galen's eyes flickered with anger and pain, but instead, he calmed himself and saved the precious energy he had left. "I figure Tenebrae had some sort of remote for those shackles. It's over there." He gestured with a nod of his head towards a small black remote with a red button. "Find something and float it over there."

Ahsoka scanned the near-empty room. "There's nothing in here but you, me, and that stupid scan grid!"

"Well, then use your boot!" Galen growled.

She shook off her heavy leather combat boot and awkwardly raised her hand to use the Force. The boot lifted into the air and floated over to the table. It hovered over the remote for a second, then Ahsoka let go and it dropped onto the button.

A lock clicked and the wall shackles opened, releasing Ahsoka's hands and ankles. She rose to her feet, rubbing her wrists tenderly.

"Hey! Good work, boss," Galen crowed. "Now, do you want to get me off this damn thing?"

Ahsoka crossed the room and unstrapped Galen from the table. He collapsed to the ground and slowly rose to his feet and stumbled away from the scan grid.

"Dear Force," Galen muttered, sinking down to the floor. "Mind checking my burns for me?"

Ahsoka helped him lean against the wall and ripped his shirt open. She gasped as she gingerly touched the raw, red skin. He hissed in pain and she quickly pulled her hand away.

Most of Galen's skin was gone from his chest and bright red burn marks ran down his body. Puncture wounds from the sharp points of the grid were dribbling dark red blood.

"That look doesn't make me feel any better," Galen raised an eyebrow at Ahsoka's aghast face.

"It's...it's pretty bad. Do you feel okay?"

"Do I feel okay?" Galen coughed out a cynical chuckle. "I can barely stand, boss."

"I'll go find someone. There might be a medic around. Or with any luck, Skyguy," Ahsoka stood and started for the door.

"Okay, boss. I'll be here," he answered.

She rolled her eyes and exited the room calmly. But as soon as she heard the door shut behind her, she broke into a frantic, worried run. The halls were completely abandoned and eerily silent.

"Skyguy! Come on, Master!" she cried, dashing through the empty halls.

Ahsoka could sense his presence, but there was a sinking feeling lurking within her that made her think that he wasn't coming.

**HHHHHH**

"….so, Qui-Gon was so intent on having me in this pod race. And meanwhile, me and your mom were flirting and Obi-Wan was on the ship and my mom was worrying about me. So, the pod race starts and I've got engine troubles. Just my luck, right? Then Qui…" Anakin was intently telling Luke and Leia a story as they wandered through the halls of the palace.

"Wait, wait. Listen," Luke hushed his father and they stood still together and listened.

"Sounds like Ahsoka," Anakin decided after a moment of pause. "So, back with the story…"

"Dad, I think we'll have to hold off on that exciting story for later," Leia said.

"Oh. I see how it is," Anakin said teasingly. "Let's find Ahsoka."

They walked through the halls until they reached a small, dark staircase.

"Hey, Snips?" Anakin called.

"Skyguy?" came the reply from below.

Anakin hurried down the stairs before his children could even react. He reached the bottom and hurried down the dingy, dark hallway until he saw Ahsoka.

She looked terrible. Fear was in her eyes and panic on her face. She looked ready to cry, but was too brave to do it.

"Snips! Thank the Force!" Anakin folded her into his arms, the way an older brother hugs his little sister.

"We gotta go back for Galen," she muttered into his robes, relaxed in the protective embrace.

"Sure, sure. But we're sure as hell getting out of here soon," Anakin said.

"Hey, Ahsoka," Luke greeted as he and Leia entered from the stairs. "Where's Galen?"

"He's in pretty bad shape," Ahsoka answered. "So he's still in the room."

She pushed the door open and hurried towards Galen, still slumped on the wall.

"Oh, hey boss," he said in a weak, tired voice. "Hey, Skywalkers."

"We're here to get you out, Star," Anakin hurried over to help him to his feet. Ahsoka put Galen's arm on her shoulder to help him walk out of the room.

"About time. Wish you coulda come before that damn scan grid," he answered darkly.

They headed for the door, Luke and Leia in front with Galen, Ahsoka, and Anakin behind them. Galen's arms were draped over Ahsoka's and Anakin's shoulders as they helped him walk.

"That doesn't look so good," Anakin said, gesturing to Galen's chest.

"Don't I know it," Galen grumbled. "I can barely move."

They hurried up the stairs and into the main hall. Galen was getting paler and weaker as they moved. He couldn't, didn't want to, move, even with the help of Ahsoka and Skywalker. His eyelids drooped and he could feel himself getting weaker and weaker. A bright, white light shone in his eyes and he lost all senses.

"Galen!"


	17. Better

**Hello hello! First off, so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've hit my old friend writer's block again and at the same time, I'm currently royally screwed. So sorry if this isn't the best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or I'd currently be raking in the dough haha.**

A bright, white light engulfed Galen and he entered a dark, seemingly endless room. A single ball of light hovered above him, illuminating the space.

"Oh Galen. It's been so long," a disappointed, hurt voice said from the dark.

Galen's hand instinctively went for his lightsaber, only to find that it was gone. "Show yourself!"

A tall, broad-shouldered man with kind silver eyes stepped into the light. He had short black hair that was combed neatly, with the exception of a few unruly strands that fell over the man's forehead. A pair of gold-rimmed spectacles sat on the bridge of his nose.

"Dad….." Galen breathed.

"Hello, son," his father smiled, clasping Galen's hands between his own. "I've missed you."

"I'm dead, aren't I?" Galen asked softly.

"No, not yet," he answered casually. "That's why I'm here. I need to stop you from giving up."

"Dad, I'm tired. I'm weak. My chest hurts like hell. I think it's time," he sighed.

"And I _know_ that this isn't your time," his father's eyes bored into his own. "You can't leave her behind. You can't leave the Skywalkers behind."

Galen rubbed his temples and sighed, tears filling his blue eyes, "I missed you, Dad. Dooku took me away and then Sidious….."

"I know. But you've got a great future. I always knew that about you, Galen," his father assured him.

Behind his father, a bright, white staircase illuminated, leading to another illumination of white light. On the other side, a regular staircase descended back down into what looked like the healer's ward in the Temple.

"I can tell you all I want. But only you can make the choice, Galen," his father told him softly.

He gazed down into the healer's ward and saw Ahsoka standing by his bed, looking worriedly down at Galen's unmoving body. Anakin was arguing with the snappy healer and his children were setting up gifts at the foot of Galen's bed.

"Dad, I….." he turned around, only to see that his father was gone.

Squaring his shoulders and brushing a few stray pieces of hair out of the way, he walked down the stairs and back into himself.

**HHHHHHH**

"…have to do something! We can't just sit here and 'hope for the best'!" Skywalker cried, waving his hands dramatically at the healer.

"Well, Master Skywalker," the healer sneered. "What would _you _have me do?"

"Surgery, medicine, bacta tank, I don't know!"

"I've already explained that surgery wouldn't help at this point. I've given the boy all the medicine he can handle right now. He's too weak for the bacta tank. When he wakes up, we'll see how he's feeling and then try more medicine or the bacta tank," the healer explained, exasperated.

"He's not a boy!" Ahsoka cried from the bed.

Galen blinked, his eyes adjusting to the light and his new surroundings.

"Hey," he said casually, attempting to sit up in bed.

"Galen!" Ahsoka cried, throwing her arms around him. He cringed when she connected with his chest, but ignored it and hugged her back.

"Glad you're awake, Star!" Anakin told him with a smile.

The healer pushed everyone aside with an outstretched arm and inspected him, "How do _you_ think you are?"

The harshness and sarcasm didn't surprise Galen, but he was taken aback and a little offended. He answered, with as much sarcasm as he could muster, "I think I'm just great! I mean, it's not like I was scan-gridded or tortured by a Sith or anything."

The healer rubbed his black-and-white striped beard thoughtfully, "Not quite ready for the bacta tank. Few days at most, then we'll fill 'er up."

"What? No medicine? If he's strong enough to wake up, he can handle more medicine. Especially if he'll be stuck with you for a few days at most!" Anakin raved, causing the healer to ball up his hands and close his eyes.

"For the last time, Skywalker, he's had enough medicine for now! If you're so smart, _you_ take my job!"

Anakin was silent, weighing his options. Finally, he raised his hands in defeat and said, "All right. Forget it. You're the boss."

With a haughty yet calm look on his face, the healer said, "Thank you."

An air of victory around him, the healer strutted out of the main room and into the back storage room.

"Skywalker! Why'd you let him win?" Galen hissed. "I'm gonna be stuck with him for the next few days and that's all he'll be talking about!"

Anakin shrugged, "I honestly didn't think of that."

"Dad, Mom's on the com-link and she doesn't sound happy," Luke informed his father, pointing to the com-link on his wrist.

"What? What did I do?"

"Apparently, you're not allowed to spend the day keeping a vigil at Galen's beside and not tell her," he said.

"Dammit," Anakin swore under his breath. He took the com-link from his son and hurried out into the hall to talk with Padme`.

After a few minutes, he re-entered and motioned for his kids to come to the door.

"Sorry, Star, but we've got to go," Anakin told him. "Padme`'s got dinner on the table and a lecture for me. We'll be around tomorrow for sure."

"Bye, Skywalkers," Galen waved.

The heavy wooden door shut and Ahsoka dragged a chair over and sat next to Galen's bed. She looked into her lap, ashamed and defeated.

"I know what you're thinking, boss. But I wasn't going to die on you. And I also wasn't going to blame you for what happened. This is no one's fault but Tenebrae's. And he's dead," Galen said softly.

"I'm sorry, Galen," she whispered.

"Oh, come on, your legs can't be that interesting. Look up," he told her.

When she did look up, she was rewarded with Galen's crinkled smile.

"You're the best, boss, I hope you know that," he murmured. Raising his voice, he asked, "Do you mind if I take a nap? I'm exhausted."

"Sure. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Good." Content, Galen snuggled into his pillow and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off into sleep. The last thing he felt was a pair of warm, soft lips against his forehead before he allowed sleep to take him over.


	18. Prologue

**Woohoo! My computer isn't actually broken! Thank God! I figured now is as good a time as any to finish this story up, so here we go.**

**I'm on a mission to make my pen name known in the Star Wars Archives again! Be sure to check out my other story "Behind The Mask" and review! Thanks for all the support during my A Choice series.**

**Disclaimer: Red Pen Ninja would like to make it clear that she does not own Star Wars or any of its characters. Even her pet alligator isn't hers anymore. It was stolen by angry chinchillas of the planet Dandruff.**

Prologue

Coruscant's large, deep orange sun was dipping below the horizon, casting a golden light over the Council Chamber. The ever-present speeders became shadows swimming across the polished marble floor. The whole Chamber was bathed in an aura of holiness and tranquility, yet it was strangely empty and the chairs were devoid of their wise owners.

Galen stood in the center of the room, tall and proud, despite his lingering fatigue and disdain of the healing ward robes he wore underneath his black cloak. Yoda paced around him, occasionally gazing at the dark-haired warrior.

"Fought bravely, you have, Strongblade, according to Master Tano," Yoda spoke finally, quietly. The Jedi had begun to call him Strongblade after his strength and will during Tenebrae's torture. Galen had taken the title up as a surname, ending a problem that had long nagged him in the back of his mind.

Galen shook his head, "All I did was take the blow from the scan grid and pass out in the end."

"Protected Master Tano, you did. Shown true bravery, you have," the little Jedi pointed out.

Galen was silent and Master Yoda spoke again, "Proven yourself, you have. On your knees, go, Padawan Galen."

Galen dropped to his knees, his black cloak billowing around him. Yoda placed his hand on each of Galen's broad shoulders and whispered, "Galen Strongblade, Jedi Master, I dub thee."

Galen rose to his feet and bowed to Master Yoda slowly, waiting to be dismissed from the Council Chamber. After receiving a nod from the green Jedi, he exited the Chamber and walked into the hall.

"How'd it go, Strongblade?" Ahsoka's voice made him jump and he whirled around to see her leaning against the wall in the shadows of the large hallway.

"I'd prefer if you call me Galen. I don't call you Tano," Galen smirked, striding towards her laxly. He put his arm up against the wall, leaning in and effectively trapping the Togruta Master.

"Touché," she laughed. Her smile fell fast as she came upon a realization. "We won't be seeing that much of each other now, will we? I'll get a new apprentice and you'll become a General. We'll both be so busy an—"

"Don't talk like that!" Galen reprimanded softly. "You and I, Ahsoka, we're meant to be together. Like Padme` and Anakin. Or Luke and the healer's new apprentice."

Ahsoka laughed, but it was cut short as Galen leaned in and kissed her gently at first, but when she kissed back it became filled with need and hunger. He dropped his arm from the wall and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her as close as he could to him. She threw her arms around his neck and entangled her fingers in his hair. When they broke apart, each gasping for breath, they laughed a bit awkwardly and then resumed kissing in the hall with the golden sun smiling down at them.

**HHHHHHH**

"So what's the pool up to now?" Obi-Wan asked, crossing his arms and leaning back on the dark, overstuffed leather of the couch in Anakin's office.

"About three hundred credits," Anakin answered, cleaning a smudge on his gold-rimmed glasses. "And, to be honest, I'm getting a bit worried. I'm in for one fifty and the odds aren't looking as good as they were."

Obi-Wan nodded gravely, "I put in seventy-five for yes, too. If it's going to happen, it has to happen this week."

"You said it, Obi-Wan!" Padme` agreed. "Only a few days left 'til the pool is over and it looks to me like Leia and I'll be bringing home the gold!"

Leia and her mother high-fived, while Luke, his father, and his godfather rolled their eyes.

"The only reason you put in for no, Leia, is because you can't stand the thought of it actually happening!" Luke pointed out accusingly.

Leia knew that that was true, but instead she declared, "It's not going to happen because it doesn't make sense."

Luke, Anakin, and Obi-Wan were all about to shout a protest when the door to the office opened and Galen and Ahsoka entered. Everyone in the room quieted, waiting for what they had to say. But the way their hands were entwined spoke for them.

A collective "Congratulations!" erupted from the room (some less enthusiastic than others) and the new couple was surrounded by their friends, exchanging hugs and pats on the back, relationship advice, and smiles bigger than was possible.

"We were just coming to ask for a relationship request form," Galen explained happily, squeezing Ahsoka's hand affectionately.

"Oh, sure, sure," Anakin agreed hastily, rummaging through his messy desk drawers in search of the elusive form. Upon finding it, he handed it to his former apprentice and said, "Why don't you fill that out and go have some fun and you can give it back to me tomorrow, eh?"

Galen and Ahsoka agreed, said their goodbyes, and went off to do couple things. As the door shut heavily behind them, Luke burst out laughing haughtily.

"Take that! Obi-Wan, Dad, and I win the pool!"

"You can't stop love," Obi-Wan said prophetically. "They were going to date and you knew it!"

"I just hope Galen and Ahsoka won't find out we had a pool about their love lives," Padme` pointed out. "They might think it was creepy, even if it was just for fun."

Anakin laughed and wrapped an arm around his wife, "I doubt they'd be surprised. And, besides, we're all friends here. They'd move on. We always do."

There was wisdom behind Anakin's seemingly simple words, yet they all saw it there. Through thick and thin, Sith and fire, love and pain, they had made it. And, for now at least, the Republic and its citizens were in peace.

**FIN **


End file.
